Two Worlds, Two Minds
by Bombadeus
Summary: A seemingly normal teenage boy is bored of his normal life. But he's give a chance for a new life of action and adventure, only thing is, it's in the Pokemon universe. Now he must fight a new threat that endangers the life of the pokemon world and his. What kind of things has the world to offer? Only way to find out is to read it. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Ch 1: Free-Falling Dreams

**Author's Notes: Please don't flame or judge my fic too harshly, this is my first time writing and I probably left a lot of holes in the story. But I do plan to make this fic into a long series to pass the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon, only Game Freak and Nintendo do, I only own the OC's in the story.**

**Chapter 1: Free-Falling Dreams**

* * *

"Sir!" said a man in a white coat "He escaped!"

"Don't just stand there," yelled another "call the troops, subject Z-15 must not escape the facility!"

In the middle of a moonless night in the Sinnoh region, the only sounds heard are the scampering feet of mercenaries woken suddenly from the alarm, and the weary breaths coming from this so called subject Z-15.

Z-15, originally known as Zach Rakes, _**was **_a normal 8 year-old kid, till a certain "accident" caused a fatal blow to his… well everywhere. He was barely kept alive by his father, a scientist in genetics and bio engineering.

Due to stress and other traumas, Zach's father became mad (the crazy kind) and used his son as a lab rat, an experiment in constructing the ultimate creation, something even more fearsome than Mewtwo.

In seven years, Zach was infused with the DNA of a blaziken, lucario, gallade, and zoroark, giving him more power over the mind, body, and soul of that of a regular human or pokemon. The mutations changed his body completely; he has black and red fur and a large mane. His arms are identical to a gallade, with long 3 foot elbow blades to boot. On his hands and chest are pearl white spikes about an inch or two long, and four aura receptors on his head. His legs became long and powerful with fur shooting out like flames at the base. He's no longer has any human features, even his brown eyes have turn a dark crimson.

Of course he's not the only one to become a mutant. His father and other scientist rounded up other people in their twisted experiments, some orphans that lived on the streets, with no one else to look after them. Others who willingly chose to become powerful mutants, though most died because of they were not strong enough to handle the pain that comes with the alterations. Those who do live became mindless creatures that destroyed everything and everyone they came in contact with.

The only ones not complete monsters are Zach and another scientist, Jack, who also had a fatal accident. He was the only friend Zach ever had in the compound, teaching him how to use his powers, and protecting him from any more painful alteration to his body.

But tonight was the night. For years Zach and Jack were planning to escape. Even if Jack agreed with these experiments the company conducted, he doesn't agree how they do it. The pain he and Zach gone through were too painful to describe, enough for even Arceus to cringe in fear. The only way to stop the experiment was for the company's successful test subjects to vanish.

The plan was for Jack to distract the soldiers by pretending to go wild and for Zach to run, run as far as his body can take him and wait for Jack to finish his destruction.

"Huff, huff, huff," was the only sound Zach could muster after running as far as he could.

He was in the middle the forest; the only sounds he heard where the ocean waves at a nearby cliff and the destruction being caused by his friend. As far as he knew, Jack was doing everything he could to destroy the facility…

_Meanwhile at the facility…_

"There he is," shouted a soldier "get him!"

The mercenaries chased after Jack's shadow hoping to catch him. They ran around the corner, ready to shoot.

"Damn, lost him. Circle around, he has to be here somewhere." assumed the leader.

As they left, they have not taken noticed of the opened second floor window.

"Good, they left," thought Jack "only thing left is to delete all the data they have on me and Zach."

In a few moments, Jack found the server room, the place where they held all data on their sick experiments.

"Alright, just got to find the computer… there it is!" whispered Jack

"Let's see here… here's the failed experiments folder, the grocery list, the-oh! Ha! Looks like someone downloaded porn on the computer, way too funny!"

After his laughing fit, Jack gave up the search, "Ah fuck it… I'll just blow up the computer."

Before Jack could charge a hyper beam, someone came into the room.

"Hello Mr. Jack, it's so good to see you again." Said the mystery man

"Why if it isn't Mr. Rakes, it seems you found me," retorted Jack "so what now, are you going to kill me? Kill a prized test subject in this twisted experiment of yours?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Answered Mr. Rakes

Mr. Rakes raised his left hand and pretended to grasp the air. In doing so Jack felt the very air clutching his throat, unable to breathe.

"What… the… fuck?" was all Jack could muster.

"You really believed you and my so called son are the only persons to become all powerful beings?" declared Mr. Rakes

"The research is now complete and soon I will become the ruler of two worlds!"

"What…two worlds?" Jack was now out of breath, unconscious.

"Yes, two worlds. This realm, and another my men have found. You really thought genetics was the only thing this building was researching on?"

Jack said nothing, still unable to move in his state.

"Oh well, the best speech I ever made, wasted on a soon dead fellow such as you. Only thing left to do is... WHAT THE FU-"

Before Mr. Rakes could finish, Jack quickly swelled up. Before his unconscious state, he had prepped a self-destruct move, to eradicate himself, the building and Mr. Rakes all in one.

BOOM!

The building is in total destruction only bits and pieces of the structure are left standing. What is left of Mr. Rakes is him and a protective shield of psychic energy.

"Damn! All that research, destroyed!" bellowed Mr. Rakes.

"Oh well, we could easily repair the building and use me a medium for newer research. Plus subject Z-15 is probably still alive, could always cut him up into suitable cloning material." Reinsured Mr. Rakes

_Back to Zach's location…_

BOOM!

Zach heard a huge explosion from the direction he ran from.

"The heck was that, don't tell me…"

"There he is!" shouted a soldier "Open fire!"

Before Zach could finish his thought, the mercenaries found him and fired their rifles. All Zach could do is run, run as far as he can… again. Bullets whizzed by, missing him by mere centimeters. Next thing he knew, he was in front of the ocean cliff.

"You're trapped now subject Z-15, nowhere else to run now." commanded one soldier "Come back to the facility now and we promise you won't be harmed."

There were two options left for Zach: Go back to the facility and be painfully experimented on or fight. Obviously he chose fight.

Taking a fighting stance, he was preparing for the fight of his life. But spoiler alert… not much of a fight.

"Suit yourself subject Z-15, men… OPEN FIRE!"

In a moments notice, a barrage of bullets began to rush towards Zach. Being part pokemon he was able to dodge most of them, but the ones that made contact kept pushing him back further and further back (of course, still being an important test subject, the soldiers used rubber rounds to subdue him). Soon his feet were at the edge, falling to his death did not seem like something he would want.

Unfortunately, the final bullet to hit him was straight between the eyes. He began free falling to the frigid sea.

"Holy shit!" shouted a seemingly normal 15 year old teen.

The scene shifts to the room of the teen who cried out in the middle of the night. He is about 5'11", Asian-American with medium-short windswept black hair and natural red highlights. Has a strong mid-build with a small tan. Most noticeable feature is the bandage covering his left eye, his right eye being a brown color.

"That's one hell of a dream," he said to himself "I wonder what it was about; it felt important, like something I should prepare for…"

"Ah fuck it. I 'ma go back to sleep."

And with that, the teen is back to sleep, not knowing the adventure that awaits him the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note: That about the end of the chapter, I plan to write more later in my lifetime, but for now some sleep. **


	2. Ch 2: Let the Adventure Begin

**Author's Note****: I'm back, and I would like to thank Mr. 001 for the first review, I appreciate good feedback, it enhances my confidence. Also I must thank animemonk for giving me some tips on how to write a good story, thank you both.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the rights to pokemon, Game Freak and Nintendo do. I only own my OC's and story.**

**Chapter 2: Let the Adventure Begin**

_**Extra Notes: **_

"Normal speech"

_ "Telepathic thought speech"_

* * *

"Uhhg… why does everything hurt so much?" said a certain teenager.

We find the teen from before lying face down in a scorched plain. Looking up, he finds he's not in his bedroom anymore; he notices a field of trees to the right, but a few of them had their tops burnt off. Looking off to the left was nothing of importance or interest. Letting his vision clear up, he finally looks straight up, surprised to see what was happening.

In front of him were 5 people, backs turned away from him and arms raised up to their sides in some sort of defense, as if to protect him. As he looked closer, they seem to be all female, each wearing some strange outfits.

On his far right was a woman that appeared to be taller than him, with long blonde hair, black gloves with claws at the end, and some sort of red and yellow sweat suit.

To the left of her was a small girl that seemed to be floating, she had a Japanese white kimono with a big red bow around her waist. For some reason she had her arms coming out of the sides of what seem to be her head and from what the teen could see, had no feet.

At the far left of the group was a girl that was about half the teen's size, but he can tell she holds great power in her body. She seemed to be wearing a yellow and blue jacket with matching shorts and black high socks. There were also pearl white spikes on the top of her hands and four ponytail things on the back of her head.

To the right of Ms. Ponytail there, was another girl of the same height. She seemed to wear a brown fur coat with a cute little tail ball at the lower back. She had huge brown and blonde hair that ran down all the way to her hips.

In the middle of the group was a girl about the teen's height, maybe a little shorter. She had springtime green hair with a matching long-sleeve shirt and gloves. She also had a white ball gown that had a similar color to her hair on the inside. There was a red spike that was driven through her chest.

"Why does she have a chest spike," thought the teen "doesn't it hurt?"

"_No, it doesn't,"_ replied a small, yet sweet voice in his head.

"Who are you, all of you?" asked the teen.

"_We are your protectors, your guardians, and your friends,"_ answered the girl via telepathically.

"Sure… I can see that, but what are your names?" questioned the teenager.

She giggled cutely at his question. _"You're the one that named us; you're the one that should know," _the girl assumed as she turned her head.

She had big red eyes that the teen couldn't help but look in awe. To him they were gorgeous, but they held much pain and worry, almost as if she was going to die.

He soon found out why.

In front of all of them was a huge beast of great evil. The teen could tell that it was not natural; it was a misshapen lump of different animal parts, some recognizable, some not, all he could tell is that it has no mind to control it.

The beast had what the teen could tell was its head held up in the sky, a huge ball of dark energy was collecting a few feet from its face. The ball had a corrupted feeling to it, as if it collected the entire negative force of the world. The last thing that occurred was the beast had fired the sphere in the group's direction.

The dark light surrounded the girls, their shadows dancing across the teens face. They were all engulfed in the dark sphere of immoral influence.

"NOOOOO!" the teen wakes up abruptly, shooting straight out of bed.

"Oh my Buddha… that was probably the most painful dream ever, right above the leg eating zombie one, and that one was painful."

The teen looks to his right; the clock says 5:59 a.m.

"Oh come on! One minute before the alarm, AGAIN!" he bellowed into the sky.

The alarm suddenly rings, indicating his daily routine.

"Well time to get ready for school, woohoo." he said in a dreary tone.

In about an a few minutes, the teen got dressed; he wore a black jacket with blue sleeves, a yellow undershirt, blue jeans, white and black sneakers, and a fedora with colors that matched his jacket, plus a fancy light blue feather sticking out the side.

_Few hours later…_

"Yet another boring day." he murmured to himself.

The teen was in his last hour of class, English class to be precise. The school he went to was a prestigious high school of the highest order (not going to look up for one, too many to choose from).

"Jared Deus!" bellowed the teacher.

"What, oh here." the teen, now known as Jared, replied.

"I've already taken roll call," said the teacher "I want you to take off that darn hat of yours."

"But it's hat-day today." Jared answered sarcastically.

"Why you little-" the teacher started to say, but Jared suddenly raised his hand and pointed to a poster that said "Today is 'wear your cap day' so bring your lid to school :D"

"Oh," the teacher started "Then uh, carry on with whatever you're doing."

The teacher lowered his head in embarrassment as all student in the class, excluding Jared, were laughing at the small quarrel that resulted in the teacher losing.

"Sigh," Jared thought "Even beating the teachers at conversation is boring, isn't there something of a challenge anywhere?"

As emo as Jared sounds, he actually has reason for it. He lived the good life, got everything he ever wanted and then some. He came from a rich family; his dad is a CEO in a major corporation and his mom is a famous fashion designer.

He's the most popular guy in school too, girls always rushing toward him, wanting his number and more. But he always turn them down, even the most popular lass in school, he has turn down a date. They were never his type anyway; they all think they can get anything they want by demand.

And everything he did was too easy to him. Like finding the hint to curing cancer; only a hint because the doctors kicked him out of the project; he was too good.

"_You want a challenge do you?"_ said a mysterious feminine voice in Jared's mind.

"What the… who said, or thought that in my head!" he thought.

"_Someone willing to give you the challenge you seek," _spoke the voice.

"_Whatever it is, I'll take it!" _Jared responded without a second thought.

"_But don't you want to know what it is… wait… how did you responded back to me telepathically?" _questioned the voice.

"_I don't know. Stuff like this just happens to me," _he answered. _"I can do practically anything if it's in my power."_

"_Well… whatever, you'll be perfect for this challenge you seek," _the voice confirmed.

"_So what is it exactly I have to do?" _asked Jared.

"_You must… do my laundry!" _the voice said.

"_Seriously?" _he responded.

"_Let me finish! You must… do my laundry… in a different dimension!"_

"_OK" _

"_Really you'll do it!"_

"_Aye, sure whatever, I'll do it."_

"_Good, but first a distraction is needed for you to get out of school… forever."_

"_Wait, what?"_

Just then, a man in a black ski mask and handgun broke into the class and demanded "Everyone put your heads down and no one will get hurt!"

"_I hope this is the distraction you were talking about," _Jared asked telepathically to the voice.

"_Nope, chuck testa," _she joked.

"Well I better take care of this," Jared got out of his seat and walked toward the man with the gun, popping his knuckles as he strolled "Yo buddy, come on and shoot me, I dare you."

"What!" the man said in surprise.

"Come on I dare you, take a shot, unless you're chicken," Jared taunted.

"WTF! You're crazy!"

"And you're a little baby man," cracked Jared.

"F-fine, e-eat this."

The man raised the gun unsteadily, aimed for Jared, and shot him 4 times time in the chest.

"Ow… you got me!" Jared faked "I see the light- oh who am I kidding, I ain't dead yet." Jared actually has a bullet-proof vest on, yet no one but him knew about it. Being the son of a major CEO has it's perks and quirks. Like assassins hired to kill you.

"What the fuck! What are you?" the man cried, freaked out by the way Jared was still alive.

"I…AM…DEUS!" Jared said as he kicked the man Sparta style.

Just then a big bang came from outside.

_Few minutes later…_

"So," a cop asked "The guy in the ski mask tried to attack your class, but you kicked his butt."

"Well, more of the stomach, but yes." replied Jared.

"But he has nothing to do with the bomb that destroyed half of the school?" the cop said.

"Yes… wait, isn't it your job to investigate that?" Jared asked.

"Well it's the detective's job actually, I'm just helping out."

"Okay, well I need to make sure everyone is all right." Jared said as he left the cop to his duties.

"_So was that explosion your handy work… whoever you are." _Jared asked the voice.

"_Yes and it's about time I reveal who I am, but find a secluded spot where no one can see me," _replied the voice.

"_Fine, everything that transpired here better be worth it."_

Jared ran to the other half of the school that was not destroyed, seems no one cares for the part that still stands.

Out of sight, Jared stopped to look around to make sure no one had followed.

"_Okay, coast clear. So who are you exactly?"_

A portal suddenly appeared a few feet out in front of Jared, surprising him of what's happening.

"_Walk into the portal Jared, and all your questions shall be answered."_

"Well I got nothing to lose, actually I got a lot to lose, but I don't give a shit." Jared said.

Jared walks into the portal and gets transported to a gigantic white room with a single staircase leading up to nowhere.

"_Walk up the staircase, and you'll find me."_ The voice foretold.

Jared started walking, and walking and walking, but there was no end in sight.

"Is there an end to these stairs?" Jared whined.

"_There is, just a few thousand to go." _The voice teased.

"Well then," Jared declared "I better pick up the pace."

Jared started to walk faster this time, taking two steps at a time, then four, then 10. He started jumping in a way a ninja would, skipping 50 steps at a time.

"_What the heck," _the voiced said in awe. _"How are you doing that, aren't you human."_

"_I am human," Jared replied. "Didn't I tell you I can do anything if it's in my power?"_

"_But humans can't jump 50 steps at a time!" _The voice exclaimed.

"Well this one can!" Jared yelled as he finally reached the top of the stairs, doing a front-flip at the last flight of steps.

"_Very impressive human," _said the voice. _"Not many can do what you can."_

At the middle of the room was the white figure with a gray underside, pointed feet with golden hooves, and a cross-like wheel around its abdomen. It had a long white and gray mane, green eyes with red pupils that seem to carry years of wisdom.

"Oh my Buddha," Jared said "You're Arceus, God of Pokémon!"

"_Yes Jared, I am Arceus." _The voice, now known as Arceus, replied.

"So uh… where's the laundry you want me to do."

"_Ah yes, right through… wait." _Arceus started _"I sense a disturbance in the force."_

"What?"

"_Jared!" _Arceus bellowed _"I have a new job for you, go and save the world from a new threat that is rising up."_

"Ok, but where do I start?" questioned Jared.

"_I shall teleport you to the beginning."_

"What?"

As soon as he asked, a portal opened up from below his feet, dropping him into the void.

_Out of the other side…_

"Holy shit!" Jared said as he landed on his bum.

Around himself he looked. There were lush trees, a blue sky, and… starlys? In the forests he saw many pokemon, bidoofs, shinx, you name it!

"So," Jared thought. "Looks like Arceus sent me to the world of pokemon, got to say the place looks a lot better than my world."

Jared pondered for a moment to think what to say next.

"Well," he began. "Let the adventure begin… what's that noise?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Well that's the end of chapter two, only about 998 to go, JK :D. Any who, thanks for reading folks, and please send a good review on the story or a review to fix any grammar/spelling. Good night!**


	3. Ch 3: This isn't the Game I Remember!

**Author's Notes:**** Hi I'm back, sorry for not uploading often, just busy with some test that can determine my place in society, nothing to worry about. Anyway, I won't be making fics frequently, maybe once a month until summer vacation, that's when I got more time on my hands than I could need.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own pokemon, Game Freak and Nintendo do. If I owned pokemon, it would be exactly as ****Satoshi Tajiri (creator of pokemon) would have imaged… most of it.**

**Chapter 3: This is Not the Game I Remember!**

**Extra Notes: **

"Normal Speech"

"_Telepathic thought speech"_

* * *

"What's that noise?" The protagonist Jared thought.

In the deep forest he heard crying. But the sound broadcasted like an echo in his mind. Jared started walking slowly towards the weeping,unsure of the dangers of a new world, while taking in the scenery and looking at all the pokemon in the forest.

"Well considering all the pokemon around me, I'd say I'm in the Sinnoh Region," Jared told himself. "More precisely around either route 201 or route 202."

Jared, like most teenagers, are often sitting on the couch watching TV or playing video games when they have something better to do. Most games he played were of the Nintendo franchise. All day he would play Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, and his personal favorite, Pokémon.

Like all games he played, he done his "research" on the game to complete it entirely. He knows much of the pokemon world, like what pokemon belongs to which region. Now that he's in the pokemon world, the stuff he learned can finally be useful. But there is much more for Jared to learn, because the world is far more real than the game.

"_Hello?" _Jared asked the crying voice telepathically. _"Are you all right?"_

"_W-Who are you?" _questioned the voice.

"_Name's Jared," _he replied. _"And I'm someone willing to lend a hand."_

"_No… you shouldn't," replied the voice. "You're too far, and even if you do make it-"_

"_Don't think like that," _Jared interrupted. _"Everything is going to be okay..."_

Just then, a huge roar shot through the forest, coming from the same direction as the sobbing. Jared understood what that meant; he picked up the pace and running faster and faster, dodging all the trees and branches.

"Damn, not fast enough," he thought. "Wait, I got an idea."

Jared grabbed a low branch right above him and using the momentum he gained from running, he shot straight up and on to the branch. He continued his search in the tree tops, jumping from branch to branch while increasing the altitude he was searching from.

In a few seconds he stopped in front of a small clearing, seeing two unconscious bodies and a small child backed up to a large rock, about to be attacked by a large charizard.

"Strange," he thought. "Charizards aren't indigenous in this area, what's one doing here? Oh well, it's about to attack the kid so I better help."

"Yo you overgrown lizard," Jared taunted. "Over here you scaly piece of crap!"

The now pissed off charizard looked over to in Jared's position and shot a shower of flames at Jared.

"OH SHIT!" Jared yelled as he dropped to the ground to dodge the searing flames.

Unfortunately, some of the flames charred the left of his face, scorching off his bandages and fedora.

"Damn it! That was my favorite hat!" Jared was now very pissed.

"You're in for it now you darn iguana!"

Jared got up and charged, disregarding the fact that he was charging at something that could kill him in an instant. The charizard saw Jared attacking and decided to ignore his easy prey to fight off the threat, it too began to charge.

By the time the two got close, Jared got the first hit, a quick punch to the snout surprised the charizard, but it wasn't good enough. The flame pokemon bit Jared's arm, hard enough to draw blood, and causing him to flinch. Jared soon retaliated with a bite of his own, right on the dragon's tail. The charizard let go and jumped back to regain some ground and was getting ready for whatever Jared was going to give. Jared on the other hand was rubbing his bitten arm, muttering curses at the charizard.

"Well then?" Jared shouted. "Bring everything you got!"

The charizard roared and flew start at him.

_Two hours later…_

The fight continues to a stalemate, the sun is close to fully setting, and the two fighters are tired and out of breath.

"Damn, this is a long fight," Jared thought. "I need to think of something to get rid of this charizard."

He looked to his surroundings; all he saw was the forest, two unconscious bodies (probably the kid's parents), the kid hiding in the forest trees, and a large rock.

"The rock," Jared thought. "I think I know how to finish this thing."

Jared starting sprinting towards the rock while flicking off the charizard in an attempt to get it enraged. It worked. The dragon started chasing down Jared with all its might, readying a headbutt to ram him over.

"Hope this works." Jared prayed.

By the time Jared reached the rock, the charizard was just a foot behind, about to bite Jared's ass off when suddenly he jumped. The charizard smash head first into the rock, shattering it to pieces. Jared on the other hand landed five feet away from the crash site, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Ha! Take that you damn-"

Before Jared could finish his sentence, he was hit in the head with a big chuck of rock from the collision, knocking him to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Huh, where am I?" Jared asked himself.

He was in a big white room, with a single flight of stair leading up to nowhere.

"Oh come on, not this again." Jared whined.

"_Oh hello Jared, good to see you again." _said a familiar voice.

"Hi Arceus," Jared said in a monotone voice. "What do you want?"

"_That's no way to talk to a god," _Arceus demanded. _"Anyway, I summoned you back here to do my laundry, like I asked you to before."_

"What happened to the 'Save the World' quest you gave me?" Jared questioned.

"_I talked to the other legendries, and they say that the big threat isn't going to be much of a danger anytime soon." _Arceus insured.

"Well that's reassuring." Jared mumbled.

"_Anyway, come up the stairs and go to the room to the right, the laundry is there waiting for you." _told Arceus.

_One hour later…_

"Oh man," Jared said panting. "Those stairs... are totally unnecessary."

_"What took so long? What happened to your amazing superhuman jumping?" _Arceus inquired.

"Don't you see I'm injured here?" Jared yelled.

Arceus examined Jared closely, she saw he was cut and bruised in many places. His clothes mostly torn and he was missing his shoes. The hat he wore was completely burnt off and the bandages he had on were gone. Over his left eye were two big scars, making a cross when they meet. Without the bandages covering part of Jared's face, Arceus realized how cute he looked even if he was injured, she blushed.

"_S-so, h-how you g-get those scars?"_ Arceus asked in a shy, stuttering voice.

"Oh damn, forgot my face was exposed." Jared thought.

"Well if you must know, I got these scars two years ago. When I was thirteen some psycho girl told me she loved me in front of the whole school. But when I rejected her, she pulled out a pocketknife and cut me in the eye, all out of embarrassment. The paramedics came and got me to a hospital to get me a new eye, while the psycho got put in prison. I got my new eye from my father's corporation of bio engineering.

"_O-Oh is t-that why." _Arceus said, still stuttering.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do your laundry now, bye." Jared said walking away.

By the time he got into the laundry room, there were two separate piles of clothing. There was a pile of normal, casual clothing on the right, and on the left was a pile of sexy, black lingerie that seemed to be a bit too small and revealing.

"OH MAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Jared laughed. "I can't believe it, she actually wears this. Wait… she's a pokemon, why does she even have lingerie, or clothes for that matter?"

"Hey Arceus, I have a question for you!" Jared yelled.

"_Yeah, what is it?" _she yelled back.

"Why do you even have laundry, aren't you a pokemon?" Jared asked.

"_Well," _she said, walking towards the door. _"Sometimes I like to go to town, so I transform into a human for fun."_

When Arceus got to the door way, her form altered. She became a tall, gorgeous woman with long black hair with streaks of golden highlights. She wore a white toga-like dress with a golden sash going over her shoulder.

"Wow," Jared said in awe. "You look, more than amazing, almost as if… if… I don't any words to describe you!"

Arceus started to blush hard and pushed her index fingers back and forth, like the way shy anime girls do.

"T-Thank you." she said.

"Oh hey you do have a voice, it suits you well." Jared complimented.

"Yeah, I can't really use it in my legendary form. No mouth and all." she said.

"Sure I understand, but anyway, I like to talk about this…" Jared held up a black pair of panties from the lingerie pile. "Are these really yours?" he asked with a big, silly grin.

"OMGPUTTHATDOWNITSSOEMBARRASSING!" Arceus yelled.

She started running at full force and rammed Jared to grab the panties. They collided and both of them hit the floor. Unfortunately, as soon as they hit the ground, Jared banged the back of his head.

* * *

"AHHH!" Jared yelled. He found himself sitting beside a large tree, while underneath a makeshift blanket. It was nighttime, there was a roaring fire with three figures around it.

One was half green and half white, it looked masculine in nature. He had some sort of blade arms, a blue fin on his head, a red spike through his chest, and wide white hips.

To the man's right was another figure of a feminine nature, she had a long white dress, a green long sleeve shirt with also a red spike through it, and green hair that matches the shirt.

"So it's a gallade and gardevoir," Jared thought to himself. "What's that in the gardevoir's lap?"

In her lap was a small child-like being, it had bowl cut green hair and a dress that seem to be a bit too big. Through its hair were two spikes, one in front and another in the back. It was a ralts, and it seemed to have taken notice of Jared's recent waking.

"_Mama look," _a small child like voice radiatedin Jared's head. _"The man's awake."_

"_So he is young one," _the gardevoir said. _"Um, dear, if you please."_

"_Alright, I got it," _replied the gallade. _"So human, you're awake. Why don't you come over here some we can talk about that fight you were in?"_

Jared remembered what happened before he appeared in the white room; he remembered fighting a charizard and winning right before he was knock out by a rock. He got up and stumbled a bit before he got his footing. He noticed his clothes were all repaired, but they were different. He had on a green tailcoat with white pants, gloves, and boots. His fedora was gone, but his bandages were replaced, yet they had a little dried blood coming from them.

"Strange," he thought. "Why did my clothes change? I guess I'll ask them, they seem to be the ones who took care of me in my unconscious state."

Jared sat to the right of the gallade and wondered what kind of thing he wanted to talk about.

"_Ok, first thing first. Thank you human for saving my daughter and mate from that beast, you have my eternal gratitude." _The gallade said respectfully.

"Oh uh," Jared uttered. "You're welcome, but what happened to the charizard?"

"_Ah yes, the beast." _The gallade recalled. _"You see, right after you defeated the dragon, me and my mate awoken to see an intense fight had taken place. You and the charizard were knocked out, while my daughter was trying to wake you up, she seemed to have taken a liking to you."_

Jared looked over to the ralts; she was hiding behind her mother, blushing a little bit. Jared gave her a smile and she buried her head in her mother's arms, blushing harder than before. Her folks were chuckling at the gesture.

"_Yes," _the gardevoir started, petting her daughter_. "She really has taken a liking to you."_

"Well I did save her and you two, I'm not really surprised." Jared stated. "But I'd like to know; did you two change my clothing, it's different than my last outfit."

"_Hm? Oh yes, we did. We got the clothing from our old trainer." _The gallade stated. _"He had to release me and my mate so we could start a family."_

"Why is that?" Jared asked.

"_I requested it." _The gallade stated. _"My father was a wild gallade when he started a family, and so was his father, it's a bit like family tradition."_

"Family tradition huh." The thought of family made Jared think about his own. He gave up his old life for adventure and fun, he completely overlooked what his friends and family would think.

"_What's wrong?" _the gardevoir asked.

"It's just… can I tell you guys a secret?" They all nodded.

"It's just; I'm not from this world."

The pokemon went wide-eyed from hearing this news. _"What do you mean?"_ questioned the gallade.

"I'm not from this world," Jared repeated. "I was sent here by Arceus to-"

"_Arceus!" _Both the gallade and gardevoir shouted in unison.

"Yes, Arceus. Why are you both surprised?" Jared inquired.

"_You see human…"_

"By the way, my name is Jared." Jared interrupted.

"_Oh, well it's good to formally meet you,"_ the gallade said,_ "but here's the deal. There is a prophecy of certain humans having great power. They are said to be of the select few of champions of Arceus himself."_

"Actually, Arceus is a female." Jared declared.

"_WHAT!"_ The gallade shrieked in surprise.

"Yeah I met her twice today, but could you continue that prophecy."

"_Okay..."_ the gallade agreed hesitantly. _"Arceus _**herself**_ was said to have chosen a select few of humans to be her champions. One of them was said to be of another world, and would obtain great power if he proved himself to her. He was foretold to be surrounded by five beautiful women, each of them acting as a guardian and teacher of the world he would soon save. You must be one of those champions if you have met Arceus."_

"How can you be so sure?" Jared doubted.

"_You've fought a charizard without any powers or pokemon; you must be strong enough to be a champion." _The gallade assured.

"Ok, I understand, but this is a lot to take in." Jared said. "Do you think I could rest before I decide if I even am a champion?"

"_Yes, it's ok." _The gallade ensured. _"You rest up; I'll tell you more in the morning."_

"Thank you." Jared got up and walked back to the tree he awoke from before. He thought about what this all meant, about his destiny and the things to come. He soon fell asleep against the tree after a minute or so.

* * *

In his dreams, Jared was back in the same white room.

"Seriously?" Jared thought to himself.

"Jared was that you?" Arceus yelled from atop the stairway.

"Yeah, it's me." Jared responded.

"Oh goodie, I need to talk to you about some things."

With a snap of her fingers, Jared teleported to the top of the stairs, but the top seemed to be a bit different than before. It was a smaller room, and it looked like it belonged to a teenage girl, and that teenage girl was lying in her bed wearing nothing but short shorts and a bra.

"Hey Arceus, nice room you got here… hold on a tick. Why didn't you teleported me the first two times, and why you look like a teenager, a scantily clothed teenager!" Jared yelled.

"Well first off," Arceus started. "Thanks for the compliment, secondly I felt too lazy to have teleported you those first two times, and lastly, my form changes based on my mood, and I feel like a teenager in a warm room."

"Oh." Was all Jared could say.

"Anyway, I know you heard about the prophecy of my champions, and you **are** one of them."

"Really?" Jared replied. "That's cool, but what about my family back home, and what of the other champions, and what about these guardians of mine?"

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time. Don't worry about family, by the time you get back, no time will have past... I think."

"You think?" Jared retorted.

"Don't worry I said, anyway you so far are the only champion I've chosen, but there will be more later on. And the guardians, you've already met one."

"I have?" Jared questioned.

"Yes, by the time you wake up, you will know who exactly it is." Arceus answered.

"So is that it?"

"One more thing, I have a gift for you." Arceus took out a silver necklace; hanging by the end of it was a stone that looked like the yang part of the Taoism symbol (the yin-yang symbol).

"It is a stone of abundant power, whoever holds the other half, yours and their souls shall be linked for eternity." Arceus told.

"So who holds the other half?"

"It's a secret." Arceus teased.

"Okay, so what know?"

"It's time for you to wake up and begin you journey." Arceus started to glow slightly. The glow grew greater and greater till Jared was forced to wake up.

* * *

It was sunrise; Jared was the only one awake at the site. The others who took care of him were still asleep, the gallade and gardevoir were huddled together beside a tree opposite of Jared's. The young ralts he rescued was curled up in his lap, sleeping soundly. Jared smiled warmly at the young pokemon and stroked her hair, trying not to wake her. She shifted a little, getting more comfortable and smiled.

"I wonder if she is one of my guardians." Jared thought. "Oh well, I better start my journey soon."

"Uh, my head." said a certain pokemorph. "Where am I?"

* * *

**And on that note I end chapter 3. Please write a review if you see any spelling errors or if you thought if the story was any good. Thank you and have a good day.**


	4. Ch 4: Yin

**Author's Notes****: Hi back again, coming out with another chapter to my awesome series. Ok it's not that awesome compared to many others, but it's mine and I like it. Anyway let's get started.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo and Game Freak does. BTW, I do these disclaimers because I heard it's necessary.**

**Chapter 4: Yin**

**Extra Notes: **

"Normal Speech"

"**Telepathic Speech"** (trying out a new style for them)

* * *

"Ow, my head," said a certain pokemorph. "And, where am I?"

We find Zach washed up in a cave, the waves splashing across the entrance, the midnight moon providing the only light source. The last thing he can remember was falling to his death.

"Yeah, I remember now," Zach said to himself. "Some soldiers shot me with rubber rounds, and I fell of the cliff."

Zach's stomach suddenly growled loudly and echoed throughout the cave.

"Aw crap, I haven't eaten since… how long have I been out? Aw who cares, I need food now and why am I talking to myself!" he yelled loudly.

Zach just shrugged and started to inspect the cave. There wasn't much inside, mostly rock formations, stalagmites and stalactites, some geodudes, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hmm, nothing edible here," Zach thought, "but I can sense something deeper in the caves, something big."

Using his lucario DNA, Zach manipulated the aura to look deeper in the cave.

"Damn, there's an entire cavern system here! Too big for me to search, and I can't use the aura for too long, not enough energy."

Zach gave up the search, and thought of two decisions to get out of the cave: either he climbs the cliff side from the entrance or walk through the cavern system and eventually find the exit.

Zach started with the former. He began strolling towards the water and checked the temperature before getting in.

"Hmm, it's cold," he thought, "my blaziken DNA should keep me warm though."

As soon he put his leg in, something suddenly bit his foot.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that!" He yelled.

Zach lunged for the thing that nipped him. What he picked up was a barboach. It flipped and flopped around but couldn't free itself from Zach's iron grip. Unexpectedly, Zach had a huge, sly grin on his face, with an evil glint in his eye. He slowly licked his lips with his long tongue, while his stomach rumbled loud enough for the fish to hear. It knew what Zach had in planned for this tiny morsel.

"How about I give you a name," Zach said in an eerie manner. "Let's call you Dinner."

_One barbeque later…_

"Oh man, that was good." Zach said to himself.

Zach was lazily leaning back against the cave walls, picking his teeth with a barboach bone. The inside of the cave was brightly lit by a fire pit he made with rocks and coal, and ignited with a flamethrower attack.

"Well, I better start swimming." He said.

Zach got up from his spot and walked to the waters. He slowly got in the cool water, letting the calm sea soak him and started swimming. After a few strokes, a tingle of pain developed in his gut. He decided to ignore it and continue swimming. But the pain grew greater and greater till he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Oh my Arceus," he began. "Cramp, argh, it hurts so much!"

He stops moving and let the sea carry him back to the cave shore.

"Well, I guess I'll explore the cave then." Zach moaned.

At the shoreline, Zach leisurely got out of the water and started walking deeper into the cave. It increasingly gotten darker and gloomier with every step he took. The sounds of thousands of zubats resonated off the walls; the wind blew inside like furious groans, noises of other pokemon taunt Zach's senses with anxiety. The further he walked, the more noises he could hear, causing panic to slightly rise. Ever since the accident and mutations, he hasn't seen the outside world. Even before then, he was kept sheltered by his father, he never gotten to see the world outside his room. So he doesn't know much of the world around him, and because of this, fear is his only company.

Keeping his nerves in control, Zach summoned a small ball of flame to shine some light in the caves and on his situation. So far, he's escaped the lab that reconstructed him, his only friend died during the escape, soldiers nearly killed him by shooting him off a cliff, and now he's in a dark cave he knows nothing about, while exploring it to find the way out. Not his best highlight in life but this is what he got himself into.

Just then the ground quaked beneath him, the rocks above started to fall, something big was coming and it didn't sound happy at all. Zach made a mad dash forward, hoping to get out of the cave as soon as possible. A thunderous wail was heard behind him, and more followed in suite. Zach kept making random turns hoping to outrun whatever that was chasing him. But he couldn't, the figure behind him was way too fast and way too big to outrun.

But to Zach's relief there was a small opening in a wall in front, big enough for him to enter, but too small for the thing chasing him. That gave him enough motivation to run faster, but not as fast as the creature hunting him down. Only a few feet left for Zach to run, but the creature slammed its tail down behind him, causing Zach to fly across the rest of the way. He made it through the gap; however by the time he landed it was on his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Zach awoke in a strange white room with a single stairway leading up to nowhere. A feminine voice in his mind told him to move forward.

"**Come," **the voice told.** "Come to me my child; go up the stairs to learn your place in this world, and full your purpose."**

Zach did as he was told; not questioning the voice, for it had great power behind it. But as he did questioned what she was talking about, about his place and purpose.

"Why was she talking about, my purpose?" He thought. "Who is she, and what does she know about my place in this world? Is she the reason why I've became _this_?"

The more questions he thought, the angrier he became. The things she said tugged at a few heart strings. He lost so much in the years after the accident, but he wondered if it even was an accident.

All these questions helped pass the time going up the stairs. Before he realized it, much time had passed, and he was already at the top of the staircase. But what he saw in front of him shocked the living daylights out of him. It was Arceus, God of Pokemon, floating on a marble stage, in her true form.

"Y-You're…" He stuttered.

"**Yes young one, it is I, Arceus." **She said.

Zach felt a little guilty for all the hurtful things he thought of. Here he was, a creation of man in her presence, an abomination that's not natural, not right in his eyes. Nevertheless, he was still angry due to all the questions he had.

"Well, I'm here," Zach retorted. "What the hell do you want?"

"**That's no way to talk to a lady," **Arceus said in a civil manner. **"But I understand what you're so angry about."**

"What the hell do you-"

"**I understand that you think I caused your little accident, but I ensure you child, I cannot change the fate of humans often."**

"What?" Zach said in a confused manner.

"**As you know, I am the God of **_**Pokemon**_**, emphasis on Pokemon. I have no derestriction on your past as a human. But ever since you've been transformed into a hybrid, I had a small gate way change your future."**

"How so?" Zach said curiously.

"**Through your friend Jack."**

The name Jack made Zach's eyes go wide. He remembers all too well the fate his good and only friend has taken. How he sacrificed his life to save him and to end the work of his father. His only wish now is to see Jack one more time.

"Hey, how's it going?" Spoke a familiar voice.

Zach lowers his head and shook it.

"I must be hearing things, there's no way he survived." He thought.

"Dude, look up!"

Zach did what he was told and thought he was seeing things. In front of him was Jack! But he looked a bit different than before. Originally Jack looked like a gallade, with dragonite wings and tail, and the fin on top of his head was smaller than most gallades. Yet now he was missing his left leg and arm, and was transparent, like a ghost.

"OMA (Oh My Arceus for those who didn't know) Jack, is that you?!" Zach screeched. "H-How? And your limbs?"

"Well you can thank Arceus here; she saved my soul from oblivion, well most of me anyway," Jack replied with a chuckle. "But that's not the only time she saved me, before I became a hybrid, Arceus averted my own death and offered me a deal; to stop your father from doing all these experiments on people and pokemon."

"So you became a hybrid on your own free will?"

"Not really, I was still half-dead and unconscious."

"Oh…" Zach muttered.

"But anyways, I have failed; your father is still alive and is rebuilding the lab, only you can stop him now."

"But how can I stop him," Zach said with woe. "There's only one me, I can't take on an entire army."

"**Who said you'd be doing this alone?" **Arceus insured.

"You mean you and Jack will help me!" Zach said with glee.

"**Well, we probably won't 'help' you, more like guide you to someone that will."**

"I don't understand, what do you mean you won't help me?" Zach questioned.

"**Don't worry; I have something that will lead you to that help you seek."**

A small orb of light appeared above Zach's head. He cupped his hands together as it floated down to them. The light dissipated, revealing a silver necklace, at the end of it was the black half of the yin-yang symbol.

"What's this?" Zach asked.

"**It is an item of great power. It allows the wearer to fuse with the person with the other half."**

"Well who holds the other half?"

"**He's one of my champions, Jared Deus."**

The name gave Zach a headache. A repressed memory bubbled up to the surface.

_Flashback…_

It was an hour before Zach was nearly killed in the accident. He was a young kid, about 8 years in age. He was playing tag with another child about his age in a park. His father was watching the both of them, he seemed happy.

His father looked at his watch and told Zach it was time to go home. A tinged of sadness went through him, but the boy he was playing with told him it was okay.

"Don't worry Zach; we'll see each other again." Said the boy.

"Okay, yeah we will, Jared." Zach replied.

_End of Flashback…_

"Hey Zach, you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, but I think I know him." Replied Zach.

"**Who? Jared? But that's impossible! He came from a different dimension, you can't possible know him."**

"Well I remember someone by the name of Jared; it may or may not be him."

"**Well there's only one way to find out, but before that, do you now of the Prophecy of Champions?"**

"The what?"

"**The Prophecy of Champions. You see, I select a few humans to become my champions. These champions gain incredible powers that differentiate them with other humans. In doing so, they are to be my loyal guardians that help me keep the peace of this world. You Zach are to be one of those champions."**

"Really, but why me?"

"**You already have incredible powers; I could use your help."**

"Okay, so is there an initiation to become a champion or something?"

"**Just accept the gift I gave you and you're all set."**

Zach puts on the necklace given to him. It hangs around his neck loosely; the stone on the end blends in with his black fur, but the silver lace gleams contrast against it.

"**Good, I think you know enough, time for you to go back."**

"How?" Arceus answers his question by radiating a bright light that makes it difficult to look at her. The light got brighter and brighter till it filled the entire room.

Zach woke up with a start from the place he was knocked out in. He gets up slowly and groans. He still feels a bit sore from flying in the air and crashing.

"Man was that all a dream?" He thought.

He looks down to his chest and sees the necklace with the black stone.

"Guess it wasn't, well I think it's about time to get out of this cave."

Just then, a large roar echoed through the caves, the same one that chased Zach throughout the caverns. It busts through the small hole that Zach came through and attacked.

_Meanwhile at Jared's Location…_

Jared and the psychic pokemon family were still at the camp site. It was early morning, the trees rustled in the daybreak breeze; the forest was silent except for the occasional tweet of birds. Right now, Jared was cleaning up the site while the pokemon family went into the forest to gather berries for breakfast.

"**So Jared, how do you like your stay in this world so far?" **The Gallade asked telepathically.

"**I must say, this world is actually better than my world." **Jared replied.

"**How so?"**

"**Well," **Jared began. **"In my world, there was no challenge. Everything I ever wanted was done for me. But in this world, I can start my life anew, where everything I can do myself."**

"**But isn't having everything done for you a good thing?" **The gallade questioned.

"**Trust me; having everything done for you is boring and unfulfilling."**

"**Hmm… if you say so. Oh by the way, how do you know to use telepathy? You aren't a psychic or part pokemon are you?"**

"**No I'm technically neither, but I kinda learned from Arceus."**

"**Kinda?"**

"**Yeah, I'm a copycat some might say. Whatever I see I can do, as long as it's in my power. Like if I see someone does a flip, I can do the same. But if someone was flying, that's something I can't copy."**

"**So I'm guessing you can't use any pokemon moves can you?"**

"**Nope, oh and I'm also about done cleaning up the site."**

"**Okay, my family and I are about done collecting berries, see you soon."**

Few minutes later, the family returned with three baskets full of berries. After breakfast, Jared decided it was time to part ways with his new found friends to fulfill the prophecy given to him.

"Thank you for all your hospitality, but I believe it's time to take my leave, I hope we see each other again." Jared announced.

"**Please don't leave…" **the ralts whimpered.

"Sorry, but I must leave to fulfill my destiny."

"**Actually," **the gardevoir spoke.** "There's something me and my mate would like to say, isn't that right honey?"**

"**What? Oh yes. You see Jared, after that charizard attack, it made me realize that I'm not strong enough to protect my family. So… I want you to take my daughter with you on your journey."**

"Okay." Jared replied.

"**R-Really?"**

"Yes really. If you don't think you can protect your family by yourself, it's not wrong to get help from others. I'll be willing to help you and your family anyway I can."

"**Hurray!" **The ralts yelled in joy.

Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded the ralts. Her formed started changing; she gotten taller, her legs turned long and slender and turned the color green. Her oversized dress transformed into a tutu, her bowl haircut developed bangs that fell to her shoulders. And the two red horns have shifted their position, making them look like hair pins.

As the lightshow ended, Jared and the parents' jaws dropped a little to the event. Jared was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh my Arceus! You've evolved into a kirlia!"

Kirlia looked all around herself to try and see her new form.

"**Oh wow, this is so cool!" **Kirlia said.

"Well, I think it's about time I get going, time's a wastin'." Jared declared.

"**I believe you're right. Goodbye, we'll miss you both." **Gardevoir sniveled.

"**Goodbye, both of you. Have a safe trip." **Gallade said.

With the goodbyes said, Jared got up and started walking in a random path in the forest. Kirlia hugged her parents for the last time and followed Jared. After a mile or so of walking, Jared had a question to ask.

"Hey Kirlia, did your parents ever give you a name?"

"**Well… not really."**

"Do you want one?" She nodded.

"Well how about… Gem."

"**I love it! Now I have a question for you."**

"Ask away."

"**Do you have any idea where we're headed?"**

"Nope."

"**No!"**

Unexpectedly, the necklace Jared received from Arceus started to glow in his pocket. He took it out and held it in his hand.

"**What's that?" **Gem asked.

"A gift from Arceus." Jared put on the necklace and it glowed brighter and floated to the left.

"Let me re-answer the direction question. Yes, I think we're gonna follow the stone, so hop on, hold on tight, and lets go."

Gem did what she was told; she floated to Jared's shoulders and grabbed ahold of his forehead. On that moment Jared ran as fast as he could to find the person who held the other half.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. Sorry for not posting for like 2-3 weeks, but I was busy. Okay truth is my cousin kept pestering me to play games with him. But anyway please give a review on my story. On my last day of my spring break, I bid thee farewell. Oh and if you see any mistakes or have a question about the story please PM me on the subject.**


	5. Ch 5: Soul Binding

**A/N****: Alright I'm back… not much to say other than to read and enjoy, plus I will be including an OC from animemonk, so look out.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the rights to the Pokemon franchise, only the story and the OC's, except animemonk's.**

**Chapter 5: Soul Binding**

**Extra Notes****:**

"Normal Speech"

"**Telepathic Speech"**

* * *

Jared and Gem were speeding through the forest. Trees were zipping on by, the world seemed to be at a blur, and Gem did not feel good going at the speed Jared was going. Every turn he makes causes Gem's head to spin, every jump he does is a little bumpier every time. She had to slow down and rest right now or else…

"**Hey… Jared?" **She asked noxiously.

"What is it?"

"**Do you think we can slow down, I feel like I'm gonna throw up…"**

Immediately Jared slowed down his pace to a brisk walk.

"Better?" He asked.

"**Better."**

"Okay good. And I believe we're here."

The two stumbled upon a huge cave entrance on the side of a large cliff. A dark figure was barely visible inside, its breathing was slow and unsteady, and blood was trickling all the way to the entrance. The figure was evidently hurt.

"**Jared, we have to help him!"** Gem yelled.

The two quickly ran inside to assess the situation at hand. The glow coming off of Jared's necklace gave enough light to see inside the cave. Who they saw was Zach, but they didn't know who he was. He was badly injured; there were deep cuts and large bruises all over his body. His eyes were hazy, indicating that he was unconscious, and a large gash ripped through from his forehead to his chin. It was not a pretty sight to see, Gem nearly fainted from all the blood and wounds.

"**You… you think he's ok?" **Gem asked in a horrified manner.

"Well I'm no doctor, but he's definitely alive. He's breathing, but barely, we need to patch him up immediately. Gem, I need you to go and gather some berries to help heal up his wounds, I'll bandage up what I can in the meantime."

"**O-ok."** She ran out of the cave and back into the forest.

"Hey man, you gonna be alright," Jared assured. "Just hope you don't die on me."

Jared started ripping up some of his clothing to make bandages for the wounds.

"Damn, if I knew I'd be doing this, I would have asked for some supplies."

_Flashback…_

"**Are you sure you don't need anything before you leave." **Gallade asked.

"Nah, I told you I like doing things myself, keeps me from getting bored." Jared replied.

"**Alright, if you say so."**

_End of Flashback…_

"Why did I ever say that?"

As Jared continued to make more bandages, a large roar boomed throughout the caves. Something big was coming, and it did not sound happy. The roar stirred Zach from his unconscious state; he murmured something in a soft tone.

"It's… coming…" Was all he managed to say.

Out of the dark depths of the cave, came out a huge, misshapen steelix. Large chunks were missing from its dark body. Most of its rock spikes were broken off and the tip of its tail had been sharpened into a flat blade. Its face had multiple cracks, but the biggest one ran through its blind right eye.

The steelix attacked without reason, striking using its tail blade. Jared was able to dodge just in time, with only a few millimeters between him and the blade. The steelix struck again, this time aiming for Zach. Jared quickly picked up Zach and ran to the other side of the cave, right behind a stalagmite.

"Stay here bud; I get us out of here alive." Jared whispered. Zach only groaned in response.

Jared just sighed back and found a long, sharp rock to use as a weapon. "Not the best thing but it'll do."

He then jumped out of hiding and sprang into action. The steelix's body was turned away, still searching for the two. Jared ran towards the tail in hopes to climb up to the head. The steelix noticed this and tried to slam Jared using the flat of the blade. Jared quickly rolled out of the way, and rolled back to grab ahold of it. Jared was now hanging on for dear life as the steelix's tail went crazy, swinging Jared around and about. It kept crashing into the walls, floor, and ceiling. Still, Jared held on with all his might, and started climbing its rocky body to the head.

Jared was now on its back, riding on like some sort of cowboy. The steelix bucked and kicked, but still could not get Jared off. The cave rumbled, and stalactites started falling, some almost impaled Zach, Jared knew he had to hurry before the cave collapsed.

He's battered, bruised and his leg may be broken, but he didn't care, he finally got to the head. He brought out the sharp rock he grabbed earlier and commenced beating the steelix with it. Although it seemed to be in vain, Jared stuck the eye. He pushed the rock as deep as he could to make sure the thing would die. It roared in pain… then stopped moving all together, it dropped head first, causing Jared to roll off. Jared got up, dusted himself off, and started limping towards the exit.

_Few Minutes Later…_

Gem was running back towards the cave with twin piles of berries hovering next to her. The piles were big; there was enough to feed her, Jared, and Zach for about one or two days.

"**Hey Jared I'm…"** Gem's jaw and berry piles dropped to the scene laid out to her. Jared was injured, and sitting on top of a huge dead steelix that looked like it's been beaten to oblivion. Zach was lying down next to him, but he was awake and well; the two were talking and laughing as if they were old friends.

"**What in reverse world **(the reverse world is the pokemon version of hell if you didn't know that) **is going on here!" **Gem screamed.

"Oh hey Gem, nothing much, just chilling with Zach." Jared replied.

"Yo." Zach said.

"**What about the dead steelix!"**

"What? Oh yeah I nearly forgot," Jared chuckled at this. "Yeah long story short, it was about to kill Zach and me, so I killed it first."

"**Okay… so are you guys alright?"**

"Just a bit hungry that's all."

Gem sighed. **"All right, I'll set up lunch."**

After a few minutes of preparation, the three ate some lunch on top of the steelix head. Also, because of the berries' healing properties, Jared and Zach were restored to full health. They soon got to know each other better; Gem and Jared learned about Zach's horrid history, while Zach learned about Jared own life story.

"So you're from a different world?" Zach asked.

"Yep." Jared replied.

"Then you should know about this…" Zach took out a necklace with a dark stone from his thick fur. Jared gasped in surprise at this revelation.

The stones from each necklace started glowing brightly. Strange runes formed underneath the three off them. In a flash they all disappeared into thin air. They've teleported to a large white room with a single staircase leading up to nowhere.

"Oh, not this place again!" Jared yelled.

"**Where are we?" **Gem asked.

"I think we're at the home of Arceus." Zach announced.

"**Arceus!" **Gem shouted.

"**Yes child,"** a familiar voice echoed. **"This is my home… mostly. Let me teleport you all to my location."**

Once again they teleported, this time to the top of the stairs. There they met Arceus in her true form. **"Welcome." **Arceus said.

Gem and Zach bowed in respected to the god of pokemon. Jared did not; instead he just put his hand behind his head with a bored expression on his face. He asked "So, why are we here?"

"**You are here for a, 'special process'." **Arceus said.

"A what?"

"**Remember? I told you that the necklaces, once put together, will bond the souls of the wearers."**

"Oh yeah I remember now. Zach, shall we?" Jared said

"Okay." Zach replied.

Jared and Zach both stared at each other, both ready but unsure for what's to come. They both took the stone of their necklaces, and slowly (and dramatically) put them together. As soon as they were an inch away, electricity started sparking in between. It became increasingly harder to put them together, like trying to stick two magnets together on the same polar end.

But they succeeded. In doing so, a bright light shined on the floor. The light was in the shape of the symbol of Arceus; a circle with two larger semi-circles next to it. The symbol caused the two to float slightly, pure power swirled around them, and then, there was a blinding flash.

When the flash ended everyone, even Arceus, was shocked to see what has happen. On the left where Jared was standing, was a zoroark wearing Jared's torn clothing and bandages. On the right where Zach was standing, was another zoroark, but its fur was different, that of a shiny coloration. The two looked at each other and screamed in surprise.

"Zach!" Yelled the zoroark on the left. Its voice was the same as Jared. "You're a zoroark, a shiny one!"

"And you're a zoroark too!" Yelled the zoroark on the right, believed to be Zach. "What the hell's going on here?!" They yelled in unison.

"**Well this was unexpected…" **Arceus murmured.

"Well what was supposed to happen?!" Zach asked, freaking out.

"Well, this isn't so bad." Jared interrupted.

"What are you talking about?!" Zach asked, still freaked out.

"Well…" A sly grin spread across Jared's face. Smoke seemed to appear from his feet, it twirled around him, covering his entire body till nothing left was visible. Then the smoke suddenly disappeared, revealing that his form has changed again.

He was a human again. He had on a jet black jacket with a red fur trim, black jean with chains hanging, dark red sneakers and undershirt, and black fingerless gloves. His left eye was still covered by a white bandage that wrapped around his head.

"Well, I get a new look, and you're no longer a mutant." Jared continued.

"I guess it's not that bad… but how did this happen?" Zach said, finally calmed.

"**I believe I have the answer," **Arceus responded. **"Due to the effect of the amulets, your souls have intertwined, causing your powers to intertwine as well. Because of this, you both should share the same powers."**

"So that would mean I'm part zoroark, lucario, blaziken, and gallade? And I can use the powers of those pokemon?" Jared assumed.

"**I imagine so, yes." **Arceus replied.

Jared tried to use any moves he feels his pokemon counterparts can use. So far, he can only use the moves shadow ball, night slash, dark pulse and, for some reason, shadow sneak. Every time he used any other move of another pokemon, it just blew up in his face. A flamethrower attack burnt his tongue, his sense of aura was poor, and any psychic attack gave him a headache. It's going to take time and training before he can use his new powers correctly.

"Well this sucks…" Jared thought, pouting at his inability to use other moves, but smirking a bit at the thought of a challenge.

"**Hey Jared, you okay?"** Gem asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright, just a bit sad that I can only use dark and ghost type moves." Jared said.

"**Well, I think I can help you with the psychic type moves, knowing that you're part gallade."**

"Thanks Gem, I'll hold you to that promise."

"So is uh… that it or…?" Zach spoke.

"**I believe that's it so… I will return you to your original location. Goodbye." **Arceus said. Her form shined brightly, the glow quickly filled the room and blinding the three. They soon found themselves back at the cave site, but the steelix body was gone. They ignore this and thought about what will happen next.

"So now that I got cool powers, what happens ne-" Jared's words were cut off by the sounds of a rustling bush. Two individuals came out of the bush wearing suspicious outfits. Their clothing was entirely black; they had on large trench coats, simple pants, and a beret. The suspicious parts were the armored combat boots, bullet-proof vests, night vision goggles, and weird rifles to their sides. The one on the right was holding some sort of device.

"Well look what we have here." Spoke the man with the device. "A trainer with his pokemon. And the pokemon rare to this region."

"You're right," spoke the other. "They could be perfect for The Company's project. Hey kid, hand over your pokemon or else someone gets hurt."

"No way," Jared barked. "You aren't taking away my friends!"

"Fine then, have it your way." One of them took something out of their pockets. Jared thought there was going to be a pokemon battle like in the games, but he was wrong. The man brought out a small pistol and fired in Jared's direction. Jared had no time to dodge the projectile; luckily, it wasn't a bullet but a strange yet small device that had attached itself to his shoulder. The man brought up his arm and pressed a button on his wrist. Suddenly, Jared felt his whole body being shocked with thousands of volts of electricity. He quickly fell to his knees and hands, unable to stand.

"What!" The man gasped in surprise. "That device should have killed you, how can you still be alive!" Jared didn't respond on the account of still being electrocuted.

"Who cares," said the other. "Let's just bag and grab the pokemon and kill the kid later." They both took out their rifles and fired. Out of their guns came two steel nets. Zach and Gem were in their own state of shock (get it?), unable to avoid the nets.

But out of the bushes came out another figure. This person quickly sped into the scene, standing between the nets and Jared's group. He was a young teen, a year younger than Jared, had shabby ash blonde hair and a tie-dye headband holding the hair out of his eyes. His eyes appear to be a vibrant red, yet seemed to flicker with different colors. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt, and brown gloves that are fingerless just before the first knuckle down the finger. On his back, he carried twin katanas that glimmered in the sun light. As he drew one of the blades, time seemed to slow down. The teen swiftly slashed once horizontally through the air at a speed that was untraceable by the naked eye. The nets were still a few feet away, but it didn't matter, because by the time the nets got about an inch close, they fell in a multitude of tiny pieces.

"What the fuck! Who the hell are you and-" Before one of the men could finish his sentence, the teen instantly closed the gap between them and attack with his fists. Blow after blow, the teen fought with an intense speed and agility. His fists were pummeling everywhere they could connect, including the device controlling the thing that was electrocuting Jared.

Jared was finally free from the shock box that paralyzed him. He lay on his back motionless, tired from the constant flow of painful shocks.

"**Jared, are you alright?!" **Gem cried.

"You know… you could have… removed the thing… off me with… your psychic powers." Jared stated in exhausted breaths.

"**Oh…" **Gem reddened in embarrassment and guilt.

"It's… fine." Jared got up slowly in a sitting position. He called out to the teen. "Hey buddy, you can stop beating up those thugs now."

The teen turned his head, but continued to punch an unconscious thug in the face. "Hmm, what you say?" He yelled.

"I said you can sto-" Jared then noticed the teen had some headphones on. He could hear the music slightly from his location.

A voice suddenly echoed in Jared's head. **"Uhhh, sorry about his behavior; I'll take care of it." **It wasn't Gems; Gem's telepathic voice is younger, like a teenager. This voice on the other hand was more womanly and mature.

The teen's shadow contorted and twisted till it took a new shape. The shadow then rose from the ground and became three dimensional with more colors than just black. The shadow turned out to be a darkrai, the pitch-black pokemon. The darkrai slapped the teen in the back of the head, yelled something at him, and ripped his headphones off. It then pointed in Jared's direction and said something about apologizing. The teen stopped his assault and walked off towards Jared.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness." The teen said bowing slightly.

"It's alright," Jared replied. "You did save me and my friend's lives after all, and for that, I am grateful. There's no need to apologize."

"Oh good… does that mean I can get back to my interrogation?"

"Interrogation? You call that interrogation?"

"Yes… oh and by the way the name's Daryl. Daryl Ready." The teen held out his hand for a handshake. His eyes shined a confident shade of blue.

"Strange," Jared thought, "I thought his eyes were red, must have been my imagination."

Jared reached out for Daryl's handshake. "Well my names Jared Deus. These are my friends, Gem and Zach." As soon as Jared grabbed Daryl's hand, Daryl got electrocuted with a few volts of electricity. He recoiled and backed off some.

"Ouch! The hell was that for man!" Daryl yelled.

"Sorry," Jared replied. "Guess I still got some voltage left in me. By the way, is that your darkrai?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes she is. Her name's Dark, been my best friend ever since we met."

"Well you're gonna have to tell me that story some time."

"Yeah, anyways, follow me. There's a storm brewing, a big one." He pointed behind them, revealing dark clouds thundering past the forest.

"Well where we going?" Jared asked.

"My place…." Daryl replied. He had a twinkle in his eye, as if something mischievous was taking place in his head of his.

"Well don't just stand there, come on!" Daryl and Dark were already running the opposite way of the cloud's path.

"Man he's fast." Jared thought. He and friends ran towards Daryl, not knowing that their adventure had finally begun. Or has it? Has it?

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all folks. Hoped you enjoyed the fifth chapter of my story. Please review on what you thought of it. And if you have any questions on the characters or the story itself, or have any ideas for the story, or even OC's you wish to share with me, please PM me on the subject. Have a good night/day, what ever time you're reading this on.**


	6. Ch 6: Questions

**Why hello everyone, I'm back! I just had four projects to do all in the same week. And I'm not lying either, but that's enough of my personal life, on to the disclaimer, then story. **

**Disclaimer:**** I, Bombadeus, hereby declare that I do not own the rights to the pokemon franchise. I only own my OCs and this story.**

**Chapter 6: Questions**

**Extra Notes:**

"Human Speech"

"**Telepathic Speech"**

[Pokemon speech]

* * *

Jared, Gem and Zach were running through the forest with new found friends, Daryl and Dark. Daryl and Zach were at the lead of the group while Jared was close behind. Gem and Dark were a little behind the guys. Daryl is the guy who saved Jared during an encounter with two strange men with even stranger intentions.

The strange men also had gadgets Jared knew about. The steel net rifles and shock-box handguns were inventions of his father's company. As said before, Jared's father was a CEO of a major corporation. They produced practically everything, from school supplies to electronics to military hardware; there was nothing Jared's Dad's company couldn't make. But the bizarre thing was that the very same technology was in this world, the pokemon world. This world didn't need such things, nor does it have them, so why are they here?

These questions wracked Jared brain around. Was it possible his dad created inter-dimensional travel, and is secretly selling technology here? Or is it the other way around, where someone from this world developed inter-dimensional travel. The questions gave Jared a migraine, and Gem obviously noticed his distress.

"**Jared, are you all right?" **She asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just… just tired is all," Jared quickly replied.

"**Are you sure?"**

"Yes, yes I'm sure."

"**Ok…"** Gem stopped pressing on the subject, thinking it was something personal. When she thought about it, she didn't know much about Jared at all. All she knew was who he was and where he came from. She didn't know what he likes, what he dislikes, his favorite color…

[You like him, don't you?] Dark whispered.

"**Oh Arceus, is it that obvious!" **Gem responded loudly.

[Shhh, you don't want the boys to hear do you?]

[Oops, right sorry. Wait, why are we talking in our natural language?]

[Well I'm sure none of the guys can understand us this way.]

_Meanwhile with the guys…_

"Do you guys understand what they're talking about?" Daryl asked.

"Nope." Zach and Jared said in unison.

"But Zach, aren't you a pokemon?" Daryl questioned.

"Look it's a long and complicated story, but in short, I can't understand poke-speech. I'll tell you the detailed version as soon as we get to your place."

"Well alrighty then."

_Back to the girls…_

[Ok, first things first,] Dark began, [what do know about Jared, and why you like him so much?]

[Well, I know he's not from Sinnoh.] Gem said.

[Ok, where is he from then?]

[He's from… the Kanto region,] Gem lied. She couldn't risk revealing Jared's true origins, since they don't know much about Dark and Daryl. And Jared probably didn't want other people to know about it either. Information like that may seem like science fiction, but the truth is sometimes stranger than fiction.

[All right, so what do you like about him?]

[Well, he saved me and my parents from a raging Charizard. He seemed so brave back then, risking his life for my safety. And that's how I fell hard for him.]

[How hard?]

[As hard as that Charizard hit his head. Hold on I'll send you a mental image.]

[Oh Arceus! Hahahaha,] Dark laughed out loud. [That's so funny hahahahaha!]

[Yeah it is funny,] Gem agreed. [But after the fight ended, everything changed. My father felt like he wasn't strong enough to protect me, he felt depressed and didn't know what to do.]

[So what did he do?]

[The only thing he could think of. He sent me with Jared on his adventure. Truthfully, it wasn't that bad, but I haven't been separated from my parents before, it's kinda an odd experience for me.]

[Well I'm sure you'll get used to it.]

[How do you know?]

[Call it a hunch. But anyway, now that I know what you know about Jared, here's my five step plan to get to his heart.]

[F-five s-step plan to his h-heart?] Gem stuttered.

[Yes his heart, you want him to be your mate don't you?] Dark said.

[Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never said I was going that far with him?!] Gem yelled.

[But you are, aren't you?] Dark said slyly.

[Well… maybe?] Gem answered shyly.

[Good! Ok, here are the steps. Step 1: Get to know him. You said you barely know about the guy, so go and get as much information about him as possible. Step 2: Let him get to know you more. He probably doesn't know much about you as you know him. Step 3: Drop subtle hints to show you're interested. See if he notices you and likes what he sees.]

[Likes what he sees?] Gem asked.

[Yeah, like how you move, the shape of your body, that kind of stuff.]

Gem looks at her body and frowns. She's only one-third his height, flat chested and childlike. [I don't think he's gonna like me like this,] Gem said. [I'm practically a little sister to him in this form.]

[Then you got to evolve,] Dark replied. [I'm sure he'll like you in a more fully-grown form.]

[I hope you're right. Anyway, what are the other two steps?]

[Oh right. Step 4: Make sure there's no competition. If Jared gets any other girl that's prettier than you, you're gonna have a hard time catching his eye. And the last step: Get him and you alone and tell him your true feelings. If that doesn't work, then show him.]

[Show him?] Gem inquired.

[You know, tackle him down, rip his clothes off and then-]

[Ok, ok, ok I get!]

[You sure?]

[Yes! Yes! I'm sure!]

[Well suit yourself.]

_One hour later…_

"Well, here we are." Daryl announced.

The place Daryl was taking everybody was a hundred acre field with a large building in the center. The site was surrounded by a ten foot metal fence with barb wiring, like the kind seen at school grounds. There were around a hundred people at the field. Some seem to be training their pokemon, either by fighting other pokemon, fight other people, or just lifting weights and running around a track.

The place looked cool to Jared, but many more questions filled his head. "So what exactly is this place?" He asked.

"Well, this is the base of Team Aero," Daryl said bluntly.

"Team Aero…?" Jared said cautiously. In the video games, usually when there's an organization with the word "Team" in front of them, they're the bad guys. "So what is it you guys do exactly?"

"Well, why don't you come in and find out?" The five of them walked towards the open gate and went inside.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry it's so short, but I'm starting to get lazy again. Plus, there's the writer's block, the final exams and other projects and tests, and the time that's left… You know what, I'm sure you people understand, I just feel like I needed to post something****. So if you have any ideas for the story, PM me please. And I promise to post something bigger and better later.**


	7. Ch 7: A Real Trainer

**Alright peoples, I'm back. And back with good news that is. I'm finally out of school! Summer vacation has finally started, and I'm gonna party! But first I'll start writing again since I finally got time on my hands.**

**Disclaimer:**** I, Bombadeus, hereby declare that I do not own the rights to the pokemon franchise. I only own my OCs and this story.**

**Chapter 7: A Real Trainer**

**Extra Notes:**

"Human Speech"

"**Telepathic Speech"**

[Pokemon speech]

"_Thought Speech"_

* * *

"Well, why don't you come in and find out?" Daryl said in an artful manner.

Jared wasn't sure whether or not to trust Daryl, but his other experiences have proven him wrong before. Much like that time a strange old man in a white van drove up to him afterschool when he was seven years of age. The old man said he had free candy in the back of the van and invited him inside. Jared knew back then not to trust people in white vans because his teachers told him not to, but he threw caution to the wind and went inside. Fortunately, the man really was giving out free candy and everyone in his school got some.

So Jared just nodded in response to Daryl's invite and went inside. The base seemed to be a nice place all things considering. The base itself didn't look suspicious and no one was mistreating their pokemon. In fact, the pokemon appeared to enjoy the time they have with their trainers. Although it was interesting that some people were fighting the pokemon themselves. Usually the battles are between pokemon verses pokemon, not people verses pokemon.

A path from the gate trailed all the way to the building. The group followed the trail and Jared then asked, "So again, what is it you guys do exactly?"

"Well…" Daryl began, "This organization was created to protect pokemon from a new threat that has been rising up."

"A new threat, what do you mean?" Jared questioned.

"Yes. The two men, if you remember, said something about _The Company_."

"Oh yeah," Jared pondered a bit. "They did say something about that, is this _company_ the new threat?"

"Not _a company_," Daryl urged. "_The Company_. They're an organization based creating a creature powerful enough to take over this world using the genetics of multiple pokemon."

"Okay, what do you plan to do about it exactly?"

"The only thing I could think of. Gather powerful trainers from around the world and use their power to help me stop _The Company_."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Jared inquired.

"Well you could join if you like, or you can go on your merry way. But if you do choose to join, then I need to see if you are strong enough to help my cause."

"I'd like to join, but just one problem. I'm not really a pokemon trainer."

Daryl had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I don't have a trainer card that proves I'm an official pokemon trainer, and Gem is still technically a wild pokemon. I have no ownership over her whatsoever."

"Good thing the base is also a pokemon trainer certification center. Come on, let's get you certified."

"Sweet." Jared said as everyone went inside the base.

Jared was admiring the new gear given to him to be an official pokemon trainer. Obviously one of the items was a trainer card with his name and trainer ID on it. Other things included were a backpack, some money, spare clothing, a badge case and six pokeballs.

"Hey Daryl," Jared said, "Can I get some luxury balls instead of regular pokeballs?"

"Why do you need those when the pokeballs I give you work fine?" Daryl replied.

"Well, if I'm going to catch a pokemon, I want them to be caught in something more comfy."

Daryl smirked a little to Jared's remark. "You have a good heart you know that."

"So I've been told."

Daryl traded the pokeballs for the luxury balls, but stuck his hand out for something else. "Though you're going to have to give back the money I gave you if you're gonna use luxury balls. Those balls aren't cheap you know." He said.

"Oh, okay." Jared answered. He handed back the six-thousand pokedollars with a disappointed look. "What am I gonna do for money then?"

"If you beat me in a pokemon battle, I'll give your money back."

"Fine. But, I'd like to catch Gem first."

"**Is uh… the capture process painful?"** Gem asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Daryl said. "Is it?" He looked towards Dark for an answer.

"**No it's not, it actually tickles." **Dark answered.

"**Oh ok. Jared, I'm ready."** With that said, Jared tossed the luxury ball in Gem's direction. It bounced off her head, opened up, showered her in a ray of red light, turning her into the red light and swallowing her up, thus completing the capturing process. In three shakes and a small ding of the luxury ball, Gem had become Jared's first captured pokemon.

Jared released Gem from her containment and asked, "So… do you feel any different?"

"**No. Why?"**

"Just checking, alright everyone let go battle!"

"Wait, what about Zach?" Daryl asked. "Isn't he also one of yours?"

"Actually, I'm not." Zach replied. "I'm just traveling with Jared till it's time to leave."

"Oh. Then let's just go battle now."

In a few minutes, everyone was outside on the battlefield. Jared and Daryl were on either side of the field. The field itself was flat, barren ground outlined with chalk to look like an official pokemon battle field. Daryl explained the rules. "We'll have a one-on-one match. You can use up to three pokemon, if you switch out your pokemon then the pokemon you switched out will be considered disqualified. Just about anything else goes."

"But I only have two pokemon," Jared stated. "What am I gonna do for the third?"

"Well, if it does come down to that, you'll just have to fight my pokemon yourself." Daryl said.

"But I-" Jared was going to say he thought that was a terrible idea, but he just remembered that he's basically four-fifths pokemon now. "Alright."

"Good, let's begin! Go Devona!" Out of Daryl's pokeball was a creature that had a sleek gray body with lines covering it from the ends of its legs to its neck. It had one tentacle on each side of its body; one red and one blue. The back of the head was elongated and comes to a point. Its body had narrow appendages, making it streamlined and aerodynamic. It was the legendary DNA pokemon, Deoxys, in its speed form.

"What the fuck man! You got another frickin legendary!" Jared was both raging and a bit jealous at Daryl's pokemon choices.

"Uhhh… yes."

"*Sigh*, sorry about that. Let's just continue, Zach you're up."

Zach started walking but stopped right next to Jared and whispered "Dude, do you even know what you're doing."

"Yeah…" Jared whispered back.

"But you've never been in a pokemon battle, so how do you expect to win."

"Don't worry, I told you I know what I'm doing. So just tell me some of the moves you know and we'll win this easily." Jared never really told Zach or Gem that pokemon was just a video game in his world. He didn't want to freak them out or anything with that kind of information.

"Okay, I know psychic, shadow claw, teleport, shadow ball…"

"I have an idea on how to win this. I'll transmit the strategy telepathically."

"Fine." Zach finally walk to his spot on the field and took a battle stance.

"Let the battle begin! Devona use extremespeed!" Devona moved fast, disappearing and reappearing in front of Zach and tackling before anyone could react. Zach was knocked into the air, but caught himself by dragging his hand on the ground to stop.

"**Zach you okay?"** Jared asked telepathically.

"**Yeah, so what's the strategy?"**

"**Okay, here's the plan…"**

_One plan later…_

"**Okay, you understand?"**

"**I think I do. Are you sure this will work?"**

"**Only one way to find out."**

"Alright!" Jared shouted. "Zach, attack plan _shadow-works_!"

On cue, Zach fired shadow ball after shadow ball at the Deoxys. Unfortunately, Devona was too fast to hit due to its speed form. But Zach kept on bringing the heat, launching an endless supply of shadow balls that seem to disappear if they couldn't hit their target. In a few minutes, no attack has hit its mark, Devona was unscathed and Zach was out of breath.

"So much for attack plan shadow-works." Daryl mocked. "Was the only thing he supposed to do is throw shadow balls?"

"Actually… Zach now!" That was the signal; Zach snapped his fingers in response. Daryl and Devona both had a confused look on their face till they finally saw what was to come. Surrounding Devona were the shadow balls that it easily dodged. Hundreds it seemed, to appear one after the other, suspended in the air, wanting to hurl themselves forward. They created a tight dome around the DNA pokemon, about half a foot away from each other, all resonating with ghostly energy, waiting to explode.

"You see Daryl," Jared started explaining. "Attack plan _shadow-works_ was to distract the enemy with a constant barrage of shadow balls. The ones that don't hit are teleported away from view and teleported back suspended in the air using psychic, all of them ready to blow. Unfortunately for you, Devona dodged _all_of the shadow balls. Now Zach if you please."

"With pleasure." All at once, every shadow ball shot forward, causing a massive explosion when they collided. Dust and smoke filled the field, leaving sight useless. When the smoke cleared, Devona had fainted and Daryl was laughing ass off.

"Hahahahahaha, oh Arceus! That was awesome! Hahahahahaha!" He was basically rolling on the floor and holding his sides in pleasured pain.

"What's so funny?" Jared asked.

"It's just… it's just… I _really _like explosions." Daryl was finally calming down, but had a few chuckles here and there. He got up and said, "Well you won the first round, but there are two more to go." He returned Devona and threw out a new pokemon.

The pokemon was a dog-like creature with a very short tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on its rear. It had four slender legs, each with a three-toed foot and a pink paw pad. It had large, pointed ears with black insides. It's covered in yellow fur, and has a white, spiky collar. Plus dark, fox-like, black eyes. It was the lightning pokemon, Jolteon.

"Meet Jolt," Daryl said. "And be careful, she's a feisty little fella."

"Yeah, bring it!" Jolt said.

Jared went wide-eyed in surprise. "Your pokemon can talk!"

"Well yeah," Daryl replied. "All my pokemon can talk, taught them myself."

"Then why Devona didn't talk?"

"She's not really a talker…"

"Okay that makes sense… let continue."

"Hey Jared," Zach said. "Can I switch out? I'm feeling tired after the attack plan."

"You sure about that? You know you'll be disqualified if I switch you out."

"Yeah… not feeling… so good." Zach proved this by falling to his knees, with sweat dipping of his face by the liters.

"All right, let's get you off the field." Jared walked up behind Zach and picked him up by the arm. He slung Zach's arm over his shoulder and placed his hand to Zach's side so he could lean his weight on him. Jared let down Zach by a nearby tree to let him rest. "You rest up; Gem and I will take care of the rest."

"Sorry man." Zach replied in a weak voice.

"It's fine, you did your best. Besides, I'm the one that should be sorry for pushing you to hard." By the time Jared finished talking, Zach was already asleep. A slight snore came from him, not too loud, but not that soft either. "Sweet dreams buddy."

Jared walked up back to his side of the field. In his head he was deciding the next course of action. _"So should I or Gem fight first? Let's see… I don't want to fight right now, I might go overboard with the new powers, or under-board since I just got them. Gem might be able to fight, yet I don't want her to get hurt. I promise her father she won't get hurt or something like that."_

"**Jared…" **Gem interrupted his train of thought.

"Huh, what is it Gem?"

"**Let me fight, I can do this."**

"What! Are you sure? I promised your father-"

"**I know you promised my father to not let me get hurt, but I want to get stronger."**

"Wait, if memory serves right, your father said to take you on my journey and nothing else."

"**What?"**

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. I believe your father knew you would battle if you came with me on my journey. So are you sure you want to fight?"

"**Yeah, I want to be stronger."**

"_And become someone you'll fall in love with…" _She thought.

"Okay, ready to take the field?"

"**Yeah!" **Gem walked to her side of the field and took her own fighting stance.

Daryl then shouted, "Okay, let the battle be-"

"Wait!" Jared interrupted.

"What is it this time?"

"I want to know what moves Gem knows…"

"Fine, but be quick about it."

"So Gem, what moves do you know?"

"**Other than confusion and teleport, I have no idea."**

Jared just sighed. _"I feel there's gonna be a long road ahead of us… oh well."_

"Okay, now we can begin." Jared said out loud.

"Finally," Daryl replied. "Jolt use volt tackle!"

Jolt charged forward, electricity started surrounding her body till she was a big ball of lighting that kept growing for every step she took.

"Gem use-" It was too late. Before Jared could finish his command, Jolt had already collided with Gem. The force behind the little Jolteon was far too great for Gem to handle. She fainted while Jolt sustained a good amount of damage from recoil.

"Well that was a bust." Jared muttered. He returned Gem to her pokeball to let her rest while he took over the fight.

"Take a good rest Gem, you'll need it."

"Well Jared that was your last pokemon. You could either give up, or fight my last two yourself. What will it be?"

"I'll fight, but I have a question. Why are you letting me and other trainers fight pokemon? Isn't battles supposed to be between pokemon, not people and pokemon?"

"Well, when you think about it, it's the pokemon that do most of the work. So I believe the trainer should become stronger as well so they won't be dead weight when we fight _The Company_."

"Yeah that makes sense. Okay, back to the fight." Jared took the field and ready himself for the pain he's probably gonna get.

"Alright, since you've never fought a pokemon before, I'll go easy on you."

"_Oh you have no idea…"_

"Jolt use volt tackle!"

"_I thought he was going easy on me!"_

As before, the Jolteon dashed across the field, building up both speed and power to knocked Jared down. She leaped forward to throw Jared off balance, but he was ready this time. He quickly grabbed Jolt by the neck in midair, hoping to knock her out through suffocation.

"That was a foolish move, Jolt use thunder bolt." Immediately, electricity built up in Jolt's small body and shocked Jared. But Jared was unfazed.

"Sorry Jolt, but your power is practically nothing compared to the shock box."

"The what?" She asked.

"I'll explain later... after this." Jared threw Jolt up in the air and jumped after her. They were a good few yards in the air, enough to daze Jolt with its height. Jared wrapped his arms around her, she tried to squirm free but his grip was too great. They started to fall, faster and faster they dropped, it made Jolt really sick.

"Can we slow down, I'm gonna be sick." Her face turned green, she was about to throw up.

"If you think this is fast, just wait till you see this!" In response, he started to spin in a rapid motion. Now Jolt was really sick, but she kept her lunch down. They only had a few feet left to go till they hit the ground. Ten feet, eight feet, five. By that distance, Jared suddenly let go of Jolt and threw her as hard as he could to the ground, as well as rolling away in safety. Dust picked up when they both hit the floor. When it cleared, Jolt was in a small crater created by her impact, and Jared was just dusting himself off.

Daryl quickly yelled, "What in the reverse world was that! How did you do that?!"

"I don't know," Jared replied. "I just did. Never knew I was this good or something."

"Well you got lucky I guess." He returned Jolt and was deciding which pokemon to use next. "Now it's just you and my last pokemon. Dark, your turn."

Dark floated to her spot and crossed her arms in confidence. "**Hope you're ready for a beat down, because I'm the strongest out of every pokemon here."**

"We'll see about that." Jared returned to his original spot and got ready for a fight of a life time. "You ready?" He asked.

"Bring it." Both Dark and Daryl said in unison.

"Fine." Jared charged blindly towards Dark to see what she got.

"Dark use shadow claw." In response, Dark also charged forward with claws made of ghostly energy. When they were only a few feet away, Dark slashed frontward but Jared dodged to the side and retaliated with a quick jab to the jaw. But Dark was quicker, she ducked and shoved a shadow ball into Jared's gut. He was pushed back by the impact, yet was still standing on his feet.

"You know, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"**Impressive, you were able to withstand by shadow ball. Not many pokemon or people can handle it."**

"Trust me on this; I'm more than meets the eye." Jared raised his hand and created his own shadow ball, getting a surprised reaction from Dark and Daryl.

"**How in the…"**

"Dark!" Daryl yelled. "Emergency! Code alpha! Repeat, code alpha!"

"What's going on?" Jared said. His question was returned with a swift punch in the gut and a hypnosis attack from Dark. He was starting to get drowsy, but had already collapsed face first. Daryl walked up to and squatted next to him.

"Sorry about this Jared, but no normal human can use pokemon moves. And since _The Company _makes pokemon/human hybrids, the only explanation is you're one of them. So… good night."

Before Jared could respond, his eyes closed on him and drifted him off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I finally released the newest chapter after such a long time. Sorry it took so long, it's just I was lazy again and needed some inspiration to get myself going. Anyway I like to say hi to some of the newest followers and favoriters, and thank you. To everyone else, thank you for reading, and if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter, or have any idea on how to improve it, give me a PM, or just a review if you thought it was good. Your criticism and contribution to my story is a great help. Expect to see another chapter next month. Good bye and have a good day/night, depending on what time you're reading this on.**


	8. Ch 8: Don't Drop the Soap

**Disclaimer****: I, Bombadeus, hereby declare that I do not own the rights to the pokemon franchise. I only own my OCs and this story.**

**Chapter 8: Don't Drop the Soap**

**Extra Notes:**

"Human Speech"

"**Telepathic Speech"**

[Pokemon speech]

"_Thought Speech"_

* * *

"Uhh…" Jared was awaking from the little nap given to him by Daryl's Darkrai, Dark. "Where am I, and why does everything hurt?"

He found himself in a burning clearing. The forest in front of him was a blazing inferno, nothing seem to be left alive except for a gigantic entity wading through the sea of flames. The entity itself was a disgusting blob of limbs and heads of multiple pokemon; it appeared to have caught on to Jared's voice and turned in his direction. Yet it was not the only thing it had noticed. Standing between Jared and the roaring fire were the same five girls from his previous dream, all of them protecting him from what is to come.

"Quick… get out of here… you'll all gonna die if you don't move." Jared said with as much strength he could muster. Whether Dark's punch was too powerful for Jared to handle or his strength is quickly being sapped away, either way, he didn't have any strength left.

"**We know."** The girl in the middle replied. Suddenly, the gigantic entity fired its dark energy beam, and all of them were wiped away.

"Holy shit!" Jared had awakened once again form the same nightmare that haunted him so. "What's with that nightmare?! And where am I this time?"

He was in a small, rectangular concrete room. The front of the room was made of metal bars, including the door. A small window at the back of the room with its own set of metal bars illuminated what Jared believed was his jail cell. The starry sky, full moon, and soft chirps of Kricketots that filled the air indicated it was night time. The sounds and smells of the dark invigorated Jared, probably due to his new powers of a dark type pokemon. He got up and walked to the metal bar door to see what else is around.

There weren't many other jail cells, and his friends weren't in any of them either. To his right he saw a lone guard in a chair asleep, with keys hanging off his belt. If Jared focused his vision, he could see the guard's name tag, which said "Frank". The only weapons the guard had was a stun gun and a few pokeballs. To the left of Jared's cell were a blank wall with a security camera watching his every move.

"_Not much I could do in a situation like this."_ He thought to himself. Sighing, he walked to the back of the room to think of a means of escape._ "Could take the guard's keys with shadow sneak, but the security camera will probably catch me. There's always the power of illusions, but I'm not sure it could fool a machine… I've got it!"_ In a few moments of reviewing his plans, he quickly sprang into action.

_Meanwhile at Daryl's location…_

"I can't believe that guy was working for them! I mean, I saved him from those two thugs, but they were probably working together to infiltrate my base!" Daryl was grumpily pacing at the fact Jared had betrayed his trust, or so he thought. He was in his room, which was about the size of any normal hotel room. It had a single bed, two bedside tables with a few pictures and an alarm clock, and a second door that led to the bathroom. All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened with someone coming out.

"**Come now Daryl, he's locked up in the dungeon, there's nothing he can do now."** Dark said coming out of the bathroom.

"But what if he escapes?!"

"**We have the best security money can buy. Now come sit next to me and calm down." **She sat down on the right side of the bed and patted next to her. Daryl willing did so and breathed in and out large breaths to keep calm.

"You mean Frank, the only guy on guard duty?" He asked.

"**No, I mean the other stuff behind the door he's guarding."**

"Oh yeah, now I remember. All the-" He yawned abruptly. "Man, mindless ranting can make a guy tired. Good night Dark." He got under the covers of his bed and closed his eyes.

"**Good night Daryl."** She also got under the covers, and snuggled next to Daryl.

"Hey Dark…"

"**Yeah Daryl…"**

"Why are you sleeping with me?"

It took Dark five seconds to realize what she was doing and quickly screamed, **"OH MY ARCEUS WHAT AM I DOING! SORRY DARYL!"** She rapidly bolted out of the room with a huge blush on her face.

"The heck was that about? Aw well… to… sleepy to… care…" He was knocked out cold. When he awoke, he was in a large white room with a single stair case leading up to nowhere.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"**You're in my domain, Daryl Ready." **Said a feminine voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" He asked.

"**Walk up the stairs, and all your questions will be answered."** The voice replied.

Daryl hesitated at first, looking at all those stairs, it would have been easier to take an elevator. A ding behind him startled him and he quickly turned around. Just as he wished, an elevator appeared with doors opened inviting him in. He gladly entered before the doors closed. As they did, cheesy elevator music played, and the elevator started moving. In a matter of moments, the elevator had stopped and the doors slowly opened to reveal Arceus herself.

"**Welcome Daryl,** **to my humble abode."** Daryl was in awe, before him was the god of all pokemon, the creator of the known universe. But what does she want with him?

"Hello, your majesty." Daryl took a bow to show formality.

"**No need for formalities Daryl. For all I ask is for your help."**

"My help?" He asked. "Why do you need my help, aren't you a god?"

"**I may be a god, but the only way I could influence this world is through my creations."**

"I see. So what help do you need?"

"**I need your leadership and your **_**explosive**_** personality…"**

"And?"

"**With the army you mustered, I'm sure you can take down **_**The Company**_**."**

"But someone from _The Company _had already infiltrated my base, they'd probably know of my strengths and weaknesses by now!"

"**Oh you mean Jared? He's not with that vile corporation, he's with me."**

"Wait, what?"

"**Yes, he's on our side."**

"But what of his powers?"

"**Truth is, I kinda sorta, made him that way…"**

"Hold on, you mean he's born that way?! Why couldn't I get that kind of power!"

"**No, no. That's not what I meant. What I mean is…"**

_One explanation later…_

"So let me get this straight. Jared is from a different dimension where technology is slightly more advanced than ours, and is sent to our dimension to become one of your champions to fight _The Company_. And the reason he has these powers is because he shares them with Zach, who is a creation of _The Company_, through a magical necklace."

"**That about the just of it, yes."**

"Then why am I here?"

"**It's because, one champion cannot do it alone. I sense the enemy becoming stronger every second, so to counter this, you Daryl Ready, must become a champion as well."**

"Wow… so how do I become a Champion?"

"**Just walk a little closer, and I shall grant you the power as my one." **Daryl did as he was told and walked till he was about a few yards away from Arceus. As he did so, Arceus closed her eyes and focused some of her power into a glowing orb. The orb was transparent with an orange tint; it was as small as a pearl from the deep sea. It floated down to Daryl's eye level.

"**If you take this now and smash it against your heart, it will brand you as a champion."** Daryl was unsure if this was necessary, but the one last look at the god told him to go on. He grabbed the orb and with a quick slap to the chest, the orange orb broke and an explosive force of power was emitted from it. Energy seemed to condense around him, and light glowed from the floor in the shape of the symbol of Arceus. The glow intensified, almost blinding him. Then, he awoke.

He found himself back in his bed, the light was off, and outside was completely normal. It was still night time, with the moon up high in the sky, indicating it was midnight. Daryl thought back to himself, _"The fuck was that all about? Was it all a dream?"_

All of a sudden, his right arm started stinging. He quickly looked it over to see a huge mosquito sucking the blood out of him. "Taking my blood are you!" He yelled at it.

He reached for the emergency knife he keeps underneath his pillow and proceeds to slice the mosquito in half. He was successful; the bug was cut effortlessly in two, the blade he used was a bit bloody but was cleaned off his shirt.

His left arm started to sting as well, but when he looked, there wasn't another mosquito but a faint glow burning onto his skin. He threw away the knife to see what was happening without cutting himself. Lifting his shirt sleeve, the symbol of Arceus had singed itself to his skin. "Guess it wasn't a dream after all," he muttered.

"Daryl!" One of Daryl's guardsmen had busted through the door. "The prisoner escaped!"

"What!"

_Before Jared escaped…_

"_Time to get this plan in motion…"_ Jared thought. "Yo guard dude!" Frank woke up with a startle, and fell out of his chair face first. He angrily lifted his head and yelled, "Da fuck do you want!" He received no answer.

"Well!" Still no answer.

He got up to see what antics Jared was pulling. He walked up to his cell to see no one was there. "What the fuck?" He immediately opened up the door and walked inside to see that Jared was nowhere to be found. "Da fuck did he- *thud*"

A floating, disembodied hand had chopped Frank in the neck, knocking him out, away from the field of view of the security camera. The hand moved closer to the fallen Frank, behind it an arm, then a torso, followed by the rest of Jared. He whispered, "Looks like turning myself invisible worked, now to get out of here, and I'm gonna need a disguise too."

In a few minutes, he stripped Frank of his stun gun, money, clothing, employee name tag and the keys to the cell. He dragged the body to the end of the room, so if anyone looked inside, they'd think it was Jared sleeping in his underwear. He soon left the cell wearing Frank's guard clothing and walked out the door Frank was guarding without looking suspicious to the camera.

The next room he entered was a long corridor with lights coming off the walls as well as the ceiling. Small rays of red light came from the far end of the hallway. From what Jared could tell they were lasers. The lasers crossed over each other making a net. Then a small buzz filled the air; a fly had somehow found its way into the room and headed towards the lasers. To Jared's surprise, it had disintegrated into dust. "I best not touch those." He said.

Yet another surprise met Jared's eyes and ears. The door behind him closed shut and locked itself, and the laser grid started to move slowly closer. Jared had nowhere to go; no place could he escape to. One way to get out was locked and the other way was behind a disintegration laser grid. But a question quickly formed in Jared's head, _"How did the fly get in here anyways?"_

His question was quickly met with a cool breeze from a vent. _"The vents, of course! I could crawl through aaaaaaaaand… too late."_ The time it took to think of a means of escape was too little, for the laser net had just passed the vents. He started to freak out. _"Oh my Buddha, oh my Buddha, oh my Buddha. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna…"_ In a few moments the deadly lasers were a few inches away from Jared's face. He huddled as close to the locked door behind him as possible, preparing for inevitable death. He closed his eyes to not see his skin being charred off by a simple security system. And then, the lasers stopped moving. He slowly opened his eyes to see the lasers had stop on his stolen employee card. An automated voice from a speaker said, "Employee identified: Frank Johnson. Security level 5. Have a nice day."

All the lasers had disappeared and the doors had unlocked themselves. Jared just stood there, dumbfounded on the fact that he didn't die. To make sure, he searched his entire body to see if anything was missing. Of course, nothing was missing, well maybe a bit of sanity, but other than that, he was perfectly fine. He calmed down a bit before continuing his escape.

The next room was a storage room, where they kept all the prisoners' stuff. Being a prisoner himself, Jared found his backpack and supplies, but still no Zach and Gem. He looked around to see if he could find anything else to take. Other than a few clothes and cash, nothing was of value in the room. So Jared just moved on to the next one.

The third room he entered was an infirmary, which was almost completely filled will trainers and their pokemon. Some of the trainers had a few scrapes and bruises to limbs being broken, or worse. The pokemon on the other hand seem to be considerably healthier than most of their trainers. Of course, there is a machine that just instantly heals pokemon in their pokeballs, so it makes sense they're in better condition. No one seemed to notice Jared yet, but just in case, he quietly transformed his face into Frank's so no one will know who he really is.

He searched around the infirmary to see if he could find Gem or Zach. Considering on how hard they battled, they would obviously be there. Jared found Zach in one corner of the room and quickly got to him as fast as possible. He looked okay, no sign of injury anywhere. According to some papers that were on the table next to them, Zach just need to rest. Jared was relieved that Zach was okay, but he had yet to find Gem. _"I'll find Gem soon,"_ he thought. _"Just need to wake Zach_ _first so we can search for her together."_

Jared gently shook Zach to see if he could get him awake. Zach mumbled a little and slowly opened his eye to see a stranger trying to wake him up. "Who are you?" He asked softly.

"It's me, Jared." Jared transformed his face back to its original form to prove it was him. "I'm here to get you out of this place."

Zach got up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," Jared replied. "You battled pretty hard to defeat a legendary."

"Yeah, I remembered that… wait, where's Gem?"

"I don't know, after they knocked me out-"

"Hold on," Zach interrupted. "Who knocked you out?"

"It was Dark…" Jared started to explain what happened right before he was put to sleep. He explained everything from the jail cell to the weird security to the conversation that they were having right then. Zach was a little shocked to hear some of this, and thinking it was somehow his fault. But Jared just promised him it wasn't him but his own, for showing off his powers to people who would probably kill hybrids like them. They only laughed about it and started to plan on how to escape the base.

"Okay," Jared began. "Here's how it's gonna go down. You look around the base, finding an escape route while I go and try to find Gem. Once I find her, I'll contact you via telepathically and we'll all go with the best escape route you found, got it?"

"Yes, but one question."

"What is it?"

"Can we get lunch first? I'm kinda hungry."

"Uh dude, it's practically the middle of the night."

"Okay, then can we get a late night snack then?"

"Fine, let's go." Jared helped Zach out from his bed, but a nurse noticed the two and tried to stop them.

"I'm sorry, but he must remain in his bed sir." The nurse insisted.

"My apologizes," Jared said. "But-" The nurse suddenly interrupted him.

"Wait a minute… you're the prisoner! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She ran away screaming, and probably alerting the guards near the area.

"Well, fuck." Jared said.

"Now what?" Zach asked.

"We'll continue the plan, but we need to be sneaky and-"

"There he is!" Random guards busted into the room. "Get him!"

"Zach, go!" Jared yelled. The two split up to try to escape the guards. Zach ran past all of them with his speed and dexterity, none of the guards could lay a finger on him. Jared on the other hand started to run at the guards but turned invisible at the last second, confusing them.

"Search the room," The guard leader said. "They might be still here." Unfortunately for the guards, Jared and Zach had escaped out the room and are in different ones. Zach found his way to the kitchen, and being as hungry as he is, started to raid the fridge. Jared on the other hand found himself in the storage room of the infirmary. Inside as far as the eye can see were shelves upon shelves of pokeballs. The pokeballs were on trays that were ordered by which trainer owned them, giving Jared the idea that Gem may be inside one of them. All he had to do was to find his tray.

Jared began his search, looking high and low for the tray that had his name on it. He thought more on how the trays were ordered. They started with the first letter of the last name so Jared looked for the D aisle. As soon as he found it, he looked around to find his name. "Let's see here. Deuermeyer, Deuink, Deuman, Deupree, Deur… found it!"

A tray with a single luxury ball and his name stood alone in the light. He picked it up and released Gem. "Hey Gem, you okay?" He asked.

"**Jared is that you? Where are you?" **She replied.

"Oh, right." Jared forgotten he was still invisible, so in a puff of smoke, he revealed himself while startling Gem.

"**How did you do that?!"** She yelled.

"Ow, not so loud. It hurts when you yell telepathically." Jared rubbed his temples to ease the pain.

"**Oh, sorry." **She said softly.

"It's alright, I forgive you. Anyway, to answer your question, I'm part Zoroark. So I can turn myself invisible or into anyone else."

"**Oh okay. So where are we?"**

"We're in the back of the infirmary room."

"**Why are we in the infirmary room?"**

"Well it all started when…"

_One explanation later…_

"**Wow, sounds like you've been through a lot."**

"Yeah, we've all have. Anyway, I got to contact Zach that you're safe. **Zach you there?"**

"**What?" **Zach replied.

"**Have you found a good escape route yet?" **Jared asked.

"**Well I would say 'good', more of either this one or something else."** He answered.

"**If it's the only good route you could find, we'll have to take it."**

"**Okay, so where do you want to meet?"**

"**Just find a good place to hide. Gem and I will teleport to your location."**

"**Okay, over and out."**

"**Uh dude, we're not on a radio."**

"**Oh right. Well… see you later."** When the connection ended, Jared asked Gem to teleport them to Zach's location. She nodded in response and closed her eyes to focus her powers. It a quick flash of light, the two disappeared and reappeared to the desired destination. They found themselves at one corner of the iron fence outside; no guards seem to be around and the area was away from anyone else's view.

Zach was leaning against the fence, waiting for the two to appear. "Good to see you guys are okay."

"Yeah, you too. So where's that escape route?"

"Right here." Zach pushed the on gate and a chunk of it fell over. "Had to make one, no other choice."

"**You know, we could of just teleported to the other side."** Gem suggested.

Zach thought for a second. "Oh right. Well too late now, let's go." The three had escaped into the forest with no one noticing… except Daryl.

"Hello everyone." Daryl said.

Daryl! What are you doing here?" Jared retorted.

"Relax, I'm on your side, see?" Daryl lifted up his sleeve to reveal the symbol of Arceus.

"Wait, you've meet Arceus!" Zach shouted.

"Yep, she told me your whole story. Some of which is you being from a different dimension and you having extensive knowledge of this world. Oh and I've already told all my pokemon and everyone in the base about you so don't need to worry about them."

"**He's telling the truth."** Gem said.

"Well, I guess I believe you." Jared said. "But what are you gonna do to us now?"

"I'm gonna follow you on your journey. By the way, what are you gonna do on your journey other than stop _The Company_?" Daryl asked.

"Since I'm in the pokemon world, I guess I'll go defeat all the gym leaders of this region and then the elite 4, all the while getting new pokemon to add to my team, or something like that." Jared explained.

"Cool. If you're gonna do that, then let's head to Sandgem Town first. My cousin, professor Juniper, is there with professor Rowan. I'm sure we can get a pokedex there to help on your journey."

"Sweet. Let's go then." The four of them continued deep into the forest to begin the journey of a life time, starting where many great trainers are born. Or at least the town next to it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay everyone, that's a wrap. I'd like to say thank you to all the people who have followed/favorite my story I really appreciate, I really do. And I would appreciate it more if you would kindly review on what you like about my story. But if you don't like it then tell me how to improve it instead. I don't mind a little criticism as long as it helps me along the way. So yeah, I'd also like to say I'm sorry for not uploading as often as other writers it's just that my mother had cancer for the third frickin' time. I mean seriously, that stuff is obnoxious, it caused my mom pain and in makes me have to visit her in the hospital. But fortunately, it's gone for the time being by the time I upload this chapter. So that's it, everyone thank you for reading and hope to read more of my stuff later in the future.**


	9. Ch 9: Learning Something New

**Disclaimer****: I, Bombadeus, hereby declare that I do not own the rights to the pokemon franchise. I only own my OCs and this story.**

**Chapter 9: Learning Something New**

**Extra Notes:**

"Human Speech"

"**Telepathic Speech"**

"_Thought Speech"_

[Pokemon speech]

* * *

It was early morning, the sun was barely up, and the sky had an orange hue from the sunrise. Everyone was asleep in a forest clearing, all of them in makeshift tents made from the branches and leaves of the trees around them. Since everyone forgot to bring camping supplies, they had to rely on the survival training Daryl knew. Jared and Gem shared one tent while Daryl and Dark were in their own. Zach slept alone, and everyone was okay with that, because with a full stomach he snored like a Snorlax.

Within a few minutes, light started to pour into the clearing. Small slivers of sunshine slowly slithered towards Jared's eyes, waking him from his deep sleep. He quietly yawned and reached up to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes. As the world came into view, he noticed Gem facing him still asleep, lightly breathing as she dreamt. Jared rubbed her head as to comfort her during her fantasies. In doing so, she curled up and smiled slightly in content.

"Morning, Gem." Jared whispered, as to not wake her from the great dream she must be having.

After comforting Gem in her sleep, Jared began to move about. He left the tent as silently as possible and looked around the camp. Everyone was still asleep, not even the bird pokemon were chirping at the early morning sunrise. With such a peaceful moment at hand, Jared came up with two ideas: To either wake up everyone with a loud bang, or to perform his daily workout. Since Jared didn't feel that evil at the moment, he began his workout instead. Usually, his workouts consist of training his upper body, but that's because he lived more of in the city. Now that he's in the middle of the woods, he thought some cardio training would do just fine, so he started running.

But when he was a few yards away from camp, he soon came up with an interesting idea. _"Why should I run in my human form when I could…?"_ His appearance shifted, in a puff of smoke he transformed into his Zoroark form.

"Let the training begin." He declared. Training went on for a good thirty minutes, running to his heart's content, not stopping for anything till exhaustion to come around the corner. When exhaustion did come, he appropriately stopped at the shore of a large lake. He quickly dropped to his knees so he could drink as much water as he could. When he had his fill, he got up, and then collapsed onto his back, letting the amino acids do their work on his body. Fatigue plagued his mind, lulling him back to sleep. That is, till a scream nearby caused his mind to regain its sharp focus. As tired as he was, his nature and curiosity told him to see what was going on. So he got up and followed the scream as best as he could.

When he found out what was the noise, he quick hid to not be noticed. What he found was the legendry pokemon Uxie, surrounded by two _The Company_ grunts and their pokemon. It was hurt and looked as if it couldn't move, due to the grunts' pokemon. The pokemon they had were the gas pokemon, Gastly. Jared knew he had to do something, but thought the grunts would reveal their plans out loud if he kept quiet, and so they did.

"Do you remember the plan?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, the boss said he wanted the lake trio to open up a new dimension." The other responded.

"But didn't Team Plasma try something like that, and failed because of some kid?"

"Yeah, but we aren't Team Plasma now are we?" The two laughed hysterically at the remark one of them made. During their laugh was when Jared jumped into action, he threw two shadow balls at the Gastly, knocking them out.

"The hell was that?" One of them shouted. They both looked around to see who their attacker was, but Jared was well hidden. Suddenly one of them felt a tap on their shoulder, as he turned his head his face was meet with a shadowy fist, knocking him back but not out. The other grunt turned around the same moment his friend was punched, realizing the fist was completely made of shadows. But the moment he turned, Jared tackled him towards a tree and knocking him out. The grunt that was punched regained his balance and looked up, only to be met with two claws pointed at him like a gun with the thumb up to represent the hammer of a gun, and a small shadow ball on the tips of the claws.

"Good night." Jared uttered. He brought down his thumb and fired the shadow bullet, much like the action of shooting a real gun. The grunt was blown back by the concentrated force of the shadow bullet, causing him to fly towards a tree and knocking him out cold.

With that said and done, Jared looked back at the legendary that was injured before him. It looked a little frightened at what had transpired, but was relieved that the men that attacked it are down. Jared sat down near Uxie in hopes to befriend the legendary, but it put up its arms in defense as best it could. Jared just smiled as friendly as possible to give off a peaceful message. Uxie lowered its guard a little but suddenly recoiled in pain. Jared started to panic a little, looking around to find anything that can be used to help. An Oran berry bush was close by, so he quickly got up to pick as many berries as he could and returned to Uxie's side.

"Here," he said. "These should help you heal." He brought a handful of berries near Uxie for it to eat. It gladly accepted the berries and started to eat one by one. When it was done eating, it was completely restored back to health. It began to levitate, doing flips and twirls, happy that it is no longer hurt. Uxie hugged Jared in appreciation for what he had done, from taking down its attackers, to helping it recover from its injuries.

[Thank you so very, very much!] Uxie said. Jared was happy with all the affection but all he heard was it saying its name over and over.

"Sorry, this may sound weird, but I have no idea what you just said." Uxie let go of Jared in confusion.

[What do you mean?] It asked.

"Well if you're wondering what I'm talking about, I'm saying I'm not really a Zoroark." He followed up by transforming back to his human form, surprising Uxie.

"If you still don't believe me, just read my mind." Jared knew that even though he says he's human, he met Uxie as a Zoroark, meaning he could transform into anything, implying that he could have been lying to Uxie. So Uxie just shrugged and did what Jared suggested. It saw every memory of his, from his childhood, to meeting with Arceus, to the exact moment it read his mind, it now knew Jared wasn't lying but telling the truth.

"**I see,"** Uxie said telepathically. **"You were human, but when you completed some tasks Arceus gave you, she gifted you powers beyond human limits."** Uxie's telepathic voice reminded Jared much of Gem's, a soft and subtle tone similar to a young girl. Yet Uxie's voice also held a little more, like as if she was from England or something, an accent if you will.

"Yeah, that's about the just of it." Jared replied.

"**Well how about I present you a gift of my own."** Uxie's body started to glow a radiant color of blue, controlling her powers that grant her the title of legendary. The air around the two condensed, thickening as she holds authority over her limitless power. With her powers collected, she moved forward with arm extended and touched Jared's forehead. As she did, the radiance that came off her increased exponentially till the point of a blinding light, then it suddenly stopped. She let go of Jared's forehead and smiled slightly.

[So, how do you feel?] She asked.

"I feel… hold on what? Did you just… did I just… what did you do?" He was in shock; he thought he was going crazy for a moment. _"Am I just hearing things or, or did I understand what she just said?"_

[No, you aren't going crazy, and you aren't hearing things. I believe you understand what I'm talking about?]

"Y-you're saying I can understand pokemon?"

[That is correct.] Jared stood there for a good few seconds, dumbfounded on the fact he can now understand what pokemon are saying. Then he thought of the conversation Dark and Gem had a few days before, but he put that thought aside for a later date.

"Thank you, Uxie." Was all Jared could say.

[You're welcome.] Uxie hugged Jared one more time and then began to float away. [Sorry, but I must leave towards home.]

"I understand." Jared said. "I'm sure we'll meet each other again one day. Oh and keep safe, _The Company_ may still be after you."

[I'll keep that in mind, goodbye.] In a flash, she disappeared from sight, leaving Jared all alone, except for the unconscious bodies of the grunts.

"Oh yeah, I should probably take care of those guys before they wake up." Jared got to work on the unconscious grunts, first taking out whatever was in their pockets like their wallets and pokeballs. He released the pokemon from captivity and they thanked him for it, they never wanted a trainer like them in the first place and would rather be wild pokemon. Once the pokemon were free, Jared then stripped the grunts of their clothing, thinking that if he and the others were to find their base of operation, they could sneak in disguised. What was left of the grunts was tied up with vines and a note saying they were bad guys that hurt pokemon.

"Now that's done, all that's left is to head back to camp… and where was that again?" Jared was completely lost and had no idea where he is. "Well fuck."

_Back at the camp…_

Everyone was still asleep, with no one astir, except Zach with his loud snores. As they slept, they dreamt about what's in their hearts. Daryl dreamt he was a complete, unadulterated badass. He would jump over unbelievably wide gaps that stretched as far as the eyes could see. He'd fight the most vicious and dangerous pokemon known to man with his bare hands. He'd throw a grenade, kill fifty people, and then the grenade would explode. He smiled widely and chuckled a bit in his sleep, dreaming about how awesome he was.

In Zach's dream, he was on a beach, lying down on the soft sand, with a large umbrella's shadow blocked the sun from his eyes. He believed he was on vacation with his family, thinking he was at a young age before the accident. To his left was his father, but with a different look in his eyes, he looked as if he was a kind, caring soul that loved him for who he was. To his right was his mother, her lively hazel eyes and dark brunette hair made her a gorgeous women with a bright cheerful smile that warmed Zach's heart. At the coastline of the beach were his older brother and younger sister, both of them waving at him to come and join them. He gladly waved back in response and ran though the beach to play. But as he reached the water, he glanced down to see his reflection, and realized that he was a mutant. It suddenly hit him hard, all the memories of the painful modifications to his body, the lethal training to make him a killer, everything that made him human taken away. He looked back up to see his siblings were gone, he looked back to see his parents were gone as well. He dropped to his knees and hugged himself in sorrow, knowing that he would never have the normal life he wanted.

Gem's dreams however were full of love and sparkles and just about any other kind of stereotypical romance stuff that could be in a young girl's mind or something like that. She dreamt that she was on a luxury cruise liner in her final evolutionary form, a Gardevoir. She stood on the deck, leaning on the guard rails on the bow of the ship, admiring the starry night sky. A young man approached her from behind and taped her shoulders, when she turned around she smiled, for the young man was Jared in the same clothing her parents gave him: A green tailcoat with a red tie, white pants, boots, gloves, and a white dress shirt underneath the tailcoat. He held out his hand and asked if he could have this dance, which she happily accepted. When they touched hands, the scene shifted to a ballroom, with classical dance music playing in the background. With Jared's right hand around her waist, her left on his shoulder, and their other hands holding each other, they began to waltz. The dance felt like an eternity, which was fine for Gem because she enjoyed every moment of it. In the middle of the dance, Jared reached up and lifted Gem's chin, giving her a charming look, causing her to blush slightly. He slowly moved his face forward, eyes half closed in a sexy fashion. Gem knew what he was doing and blushed even harder. They locked lips, holding it for what seemed like hours. The scene changed once more, they were still kissing but they were on solid ground, Gem was wearing a beautiful white dress and Jared was dressed in a tuxedo. They were at a wedding, their wedding, and when their lips parted from the kiss, Jared whispered, "I love you."

Gem suddenly woke up from her perfect dream, with a beatific expression and drool coming off of her face. She was thinking of what Fantasy Jared said till it hit her, it was all a dream. Her expression instantly turned from bliss to gloom, knowing that Jared would never say something like that, at least till she could get him to fall for her. [Why does it have to be a dream,] she muttered to herself. [Why couldn't it happen in real life?]

[Well who knows?] Dark said behind her. [If you evolve, and if everyone goes on a cruise, then maybe it might come true.]

[When did you get in here?!] Gem yelled, surprised at Dark's intrusion. [And how do you know what I was dreaming!]

[Shhh, quiet. Do you want to wake up the guys?] Dark looked over Gem's shoulder to see if Jared was still asleep, but soon found out that he was actually gone. [Where'd Jared go?]

Gem looked behind her to see what Dark meant, and was astonished to find he really was gone. [I don't know, maybe he went to the bathroom?]

"What's with all the noise?" Daryl crawled into the tent to see what the girls were doing. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"**Daryl, get out of here,"** Dark said. **"We girls are having a private talk."**

"It's not like I could understand you anyway, but okay I'll leave." Daryl groggily left the girls to their talk and fell asleep instantly once he reached his tent.

[Anyhow,] Dark began. [Let's talk about that lovely dream you were having.]

[Okay… so, how do you know about it?] Gem questioned.

[Remember, I feed off of dreams and nightmares. And speaking of nightmares…] Dark phased through the tent and floated to Zach's tent. Gem peeked outside her tent and saw that Zach was sweating uncontrollably and was tossing and turning, as if he was having a nightmare. As soon as Dark reached Zach's tent, her eyes flashed red and a shadow-like version of her appeared. The shadow went through Zach and began to absorb his energy. As it was feeding off his nightmares, Zach began to calm down; he stopped moving entirely, almost as if he was dead but still breathing.

When Dark returned to Gem's tent, Gem asked, [What… what did you do to him?]

[He was having a nightmare,] Dark said. [So I used dream eater to calm him down.]

[Dream eater, what's that?]

[It's a move that, of course, eats the dreams of your foe.] Gem thought about how weak herself was and how powerful Dark was. Putting two and two together, she realized how to become as strong as Dark

[Do you… do you think you could… train me?]

[Train you?]

[Yeah, train me. I know I'm not that strong, but I want to be so I can evolve.]

[Well I don't know,] Dark looked away for a second to think about it. [Isn't Jared's job to-] When see looked back, Gem was using puppy-eyes to convince her. One look at that, Dark picked Gem up and hugged her as tight as possible, swinging her around as if she was a stuffed animal. [Oh my Arceus, you are just so cute! Of course I'll train you!]

Gem started to suffocate, and with the last of her breath she said, [Okay, that's great… can you… let go of me… now?] Dark realized see was smothering her and quickly dropped her. [Oops, sorry. Are you okay?]

[*Cough* *cough*, I'm fine.] Gem replied. [Let's just start somewhere in the forest, okay?]

[Okay.] The two ventured into the forest, looking for a place far enough to train Gem without waking up the rest of the guys.

_Back at Jared's location…_

Jared was wandering around the forest till he came across the same lake he stopped at before. With all the action that took place saving the legendary pokemon Uxie, Jared decided to take a dip into the lake to relax. In a snap of his fingers, all his clothes disappeared, and were replaced with white and blue swimming trunks._ "I should probably get some real clothes soon,"_ Jared thought. _"Using illusions as clothing make me feel a little naked."_ Jared waddled through the shallow waters till he reached the deeper end of the lake. When he got to the deeper end, he just laid back, floating in the cool water until something interesting arrives.

That "something interesting" was just about to arrive. Driving on the road was professor Juniper in a red sports car. She left professor Rowan's lab a few hours ago to pick up a package for him. In the package were special stones that could change the way certain pokemon could evolve. They were imported from the Kalos region, so their effects are unknown, but they may change the course of Rowan's and perhaps even Juniper's research. As she sped along the road, a stray pothole caused her car to spring up, causing the package to fly out of the car and over the trees. Juniper immediately stopped and got out of the car. She ventured into the forest in the direction of where package sailed to find a large lake with someone floating in the middle with the package. Before she could move out any further, she noticed she was on top of a small cliff that was steep enough to leave a mark if she were to fall.

"Oof." Jared uttered exhaled. Something struck Jared in the stomach, when he looked down he saw a medium sized package. "The hell this came from?"

"Hey!" Juniper screamed from the cliff. "That package you have there is important! Please don't move I'll get to yo-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" As Juniper tried to climb down the cliff, she suddenly lost her footing and started to fall. Her whole body tensed up, she closed her eyes and brace for impact. She felt her body bump against something, but it felt softer than the ground. When she opened her eyes, she found that someone caught her. It was Jared.

"H-how did you… when did you?" She was baffled. She never thought someone could move that fast other than her cousin Daryl.

"You could be surprise what a little exercise could do for you." Jared said. "The name's Jared. And you must be professor Juniper, correct?"

"Yes, but how do you know who I am?"

"You're cousin Daryl told me about you." Jared lied. He already knew who the professor was before coming to the pokemon world.

"Oh, you know Daryl?"

"Yeah, in fact he's traveling with me on my adventure to beat elite four."

"Wow. So you think you could put me down now?" Jared blushed when he realized he was still holding Juniper in his arms. He let her down gently, letting her get a hold of her balance before they began conversation again.

"Where is Daryl exactly?" Juniper asked.

"I… have no idea. I got lost in the forest and have no idea where I am."

"*Sigh* well I guess I'll call him." Juniper took out, what Jared believed was, her pokegear: A hand-held device much like phones in Jared's world. She pressed a few buttons then held it close to her ear.

"Hello?" Daryl said over the pokegear.

"Hey Daryl, it's me." Juniper replied.

"Oh, what's up?"

"Yeah, I met your friend Jared, he said he's lost."

"Well, how about you pick us up. We were planning to go to professor Rowan's lab anyway."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye." Daryl hanged up.

"Alright," she turned to Jared. "Where did you put the package?"

"I left it… give me a second." Jared ran towards the lake and dived into the deep end. He came back up with the package he left in the bottom of the lake.

"You left it at the bottom of the lake!" Juniper yelled.

"Well I had to save your life didn't I?"

"I-I guess so." She blushed and squirmed a bit, embarrassed about Jared being right. "Come on, let's go pick up Daryl."

_One mini-trip later…_

Everyone was cruising down the road in professor Juniper's car. Daryl was riding shotgun, while Jared, Gem and Zach were riding in the back. Jared was fully clothed again, this time in real clothing. He wore a black t-shirt with matching colored jeans and shoes, and a bright red jacket with a hood to go over the shirt. There were only a few minutes till they reach Rowan's lab, and during that time, Juniper was up to speed on who Jared really was.

"So let me get this straight. You're from a different world?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah." Jared replied.

"And you must stop this new organization called _The Company_ from taking over this world?"

"Yes."

"What kind of name is _The Company_ anyway?"

"I don't know they're the ones who made it up."

"Well it's fine. Oh hey we're here." They arrived at Sandgem town, the town of sand. It was much bigger than what the game showed. There were plenty more houses and shops, and more people too. When they got to the lab, someone was putting up a poster for some kind of competition. Everyone got out of the car and walked inside of the building, except Jared. He was still outside reading the poster that someone put up.

"Pokemon fighting tournament," Jared read out loud. "Fighting types only. Grand prize of one million pokedollars! That's enough for a bike!"

"Come on Jared," Daryl poked his head out of the door. "Get inside here, professor Rowan has some something important to tell us."

"I'll be right there." Jared replied. He walked inside the lab with the thought of the tournament in his head. _"A fighting type only tournament… could use some practice with my other forms."_

* * *

**A/N:**** Well that's the end of this chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it and will follow/fave if you haven't already. I'd also like to make a shout out to "Volcora" for giving me some info on how to make the story a bit better. If you have something good to say about my fic, go ahead and review. If you have something that could help makes my fic better, go ahead and say that too, I'm all ears.**


End file.
